Holding On
by TheNerdiBarbieDoll
Summary: Katniss and Peeta have left for the quarter quell.  Madge and Gale need eachother to hold themselves together.  And they go throw a bunch of dramaaa!
1. Chapter 1

Gale POV

Just like that, they're gone. The train rolls away. They didn't even let us say goodbye.

God, I'm never going to see Katniss again. I know she doesn't feel the same way I do about her. She's barley known this Mellark guy. Them and there fake baby fake engagement fake love. Am I going to end up dieing alone. I can't even think anymore. The Everdeen's are crying. There never going to see there daughter again. I hurt for them, I know what there feeling. My mother is trying to comfort them, she just needs to back off. Everyone is in the middle of the town square. The crowd is screaming at the peacekeepers. They want to say goodbye, I don't blame them though, I hope nobody does something stupid...

I see, what's her name... The Mayors daughter. Pssh what's she doing here. Oh that's right she's "Katniss's friend" Bull... She's crying. My good nature has me walking over. I don't really know what

to say to her. "Hey Ma-" She throws her arms around me, and puts her head on my shoulder. Sobbing loudly. I'm shocked, she's never touched me like this, her warm breathe against my ear. It gives me goose bumps. I think she came to her senses and realized what she was doing. She staggers backwards and says with a sniff.

"I'm sorry I just.." she was quiet not knowing what to say.

"I know its ok." I say patting her back awkwardly. We just stay there for awhile and look at each other. I never realized how pretty her eyes are. Light blue and sparkling, they always sparkle. Her Snow White blonde hair is in a bun. She has really nice... The hell? What am I saying. I turn around and start walking away,

"Gale wait!" I hear. I stop and turn around. She's running up to me. "I.. I can't go through this by myself. Not again, I really need a friend right now. Your the only person I truly kn- Know." Wow she considers me as a friend? Weird. I sigh

"I can't go through this alone either. How about we meet up tomorrow in the meadow. I don't have work tomorrow since its Sunday." She's blinking quite a bit. She always does that.

"Uh sure. Is 5:30 ok?" I nod. She hesitates and opens her mouth to say something but

turns around and starts walking back. What a weird day.

...

Madge POV

Its so cold. I'm walking back to my house. I can't believe Katniss is gone. She can be gone forever. My only friend. Wait.. Didn't Gale just give me a chance at being friends? Wow. I wish this could've had happen four years ago. When I had a major crush on him, but this is just for getting our minds off of things. Not thinking about Katniss and Peeta's Death Trap. I wonder how he is taking this personally. I know what Katniss feels for Peeta is real. But can Gale get over her just that fast? I doubt it. I bet his heart is ripped to shreds every time they touch or even look at each other. Poor guy, this is exactly why I want to do this, just let our feelings out. I Guess.

Sunday Morning.

I wake up feeling refreshed. I'm really glad that I can talk about what's on my mind to someone who is feeling the same way. My dad is at the Justice Building, he's been there a lot lately. I must've slept in. I walk up the stairs to my moms room, she's peacefully asleep with bottles of morphling by the side of her bed, wasting away. Why won't she get better? There's also an empty bowl of strawberries. Hmm maybe I can go by Gales house and "get some more" I giggle to myself. Its 2:30 a few hours early isn't gonna hurt anything will it?

As I'm walking down the street, and thinking about what I saw on T.V yesterday. Katniss and Peeta meeting the other tributes. She doesn't seem to fond of Finnick Odair or Joanna Mason. Mmm Finnick is quite a character and really handsome, but cocky. I hope she forms a good alliance, but she might not even have to. Her and Peeta are the youngest contestants the older ones might just kill each other off. Obviously they would be slower then my friends.

I'm deeper into the Seam and people are giving me really annoying glares. An old woman said to me.

"What's a little princess like you doing here. _your_ kind shouldn't be her. Go off with some merchant prince and move along." I was really offended, I hate the name princess. I didn't say anything back to her because people were snickering at me. I don't understand why people think of me this way. Cant we all just get along? What if Gale still thinks of me this way? Oh gosh. He's probably annoyed by me. Maybe I should just go home. I turn around and run into someone, we fall to the ground. I'm on top of.. Gale? Well speak of the devil.

"Well hello there." He says. Oops I'm still on him, I roll off and he helps me up. "What are you doing roaming around by yourself. Don't you remember last time..." He's referring to the three Peacekeepers that almost raped me. I shiver just remembering it. Gale came just in time. It was before the big feast at my house after Katniss and Peeta came back from the Hunger Games.

"I... I was just going to your house." I stammer, he looks at his watch.

"But its only three, did I get the time wrong?"

"No I just needed some strawberries, my mom ate the last of em." I feel so stupid.

"Oh, well I was actually headed towards the.. woods" he says in a whisper. "You should come."

"Uh how are you not being electrified?" He chuckles. That cute, chuckle.

"I'll show you c'mon." and he grabs my hand and we run. He's holding my hand? He doesn't even realized my pink face. We're at the fence, still holding hands. he looks down and his eyes pop out realizing how embarrassed I am. "S-Sorry." Awkward. "K listen." he holds his hand up to his ear. His big grey eyes are telling me to do the same. I listen and here the buzzing.

"So.. the fence is on and running.."

"Mhm now come over here." We walk for awhile and he bends down. He starts moving his hand towards the fence.

"Stop! Your going to kill yourself!" he snorts.

"No look. This part is fine. No electricity." I put my hand on it. Wow that's really weird. I start moving my hand and he grabs it quick.

"Heh that part is on." My eyes bulge. I gulp. He chuckles, I can feel the red creeping up my neck. I hate being laughed at. "Do you want to come in the woods." His thick eye brows arch. I can feel myself hesitate.

"What if were caught. I really don't feel like being punished today.." He smiles. I never see him smile. I like it. He lifts the bottom of the fence, It was cut. Did someone try to escape? How did it only effect this part?

"Please?" His eyes make me feel so guilty, he looks like a lost puppy. I get on my stomach and army crawl under it. I sigh because I have ruined one of my favorite shirts. Once I'm on the other side I hold it up not as high. I'm not very strong. He takes me deep into the forest, he defiantly knows where he's going. I start talking to break the awkward silence. I tell him about how Katniss took me into the woods lots of times. And how I know how to shoot an arrow pretty good, even though my attempt at shooting a squirrel almost got _me_ killed. He laughed really hard at that one. I start talking about teaching Katniss how to play the piano he stops.

"You play the piano?" I nod, "Wow, I guess I don't know anything about you huh. You should show me sometime." Is he... blushing?

"Yeah. That would be cool." I say lamely. We finally reach the strawberry bush, There very red and large. I can already taste them. "Mmm, they look so good." I lick my lips and notice Gale's watching me. I start blushing all over again.

Great.

"Eat some." He says with a side ways smile and picks off the juiciest one.

"Hey.. I wanted to eat that one." I roll my eyes. Gale looks at the strawberry in his hands and starts moving it towards my face. Is he feeding me? O gosh I'm turning pink again! I chomp down slowly on the strawberry. Keeping eye contact with him. He laughs and wipes the strawberry juice off the corner of my mouth.

Gales POV

I wipe the strawberry juice off of the corner of her soft lips. Soft, full, pink lips. I can't stop starring at them. I bend down to kiss her when we both hear something in the bushes. She jumps.

Damn.

"What was that?" she says in a whisper. I shrug my shoulders, and pick up the strawberry basket. I think its time we start heading back. Were back on the other side of the fence. We walk in silence. Why did I try to kiss her. I don't have feelings for her or anyone right now. Do I? Its only been a day since Katniss left and my hormones are already going wacko? Hells Teeth! I don't need this right now. What I need is a friend. And I need to keep it that way. Madge is still pink. I hope she thought I wasn't going to kiss her and thought, I was still wiping her mouth... And what the Hell was that about me feeding her a strawberry? I just made a complete fool out of myself..

"Um it's 4:15 right now. Do you want me to walk you home or just hang." she's quiet.

"We we can do both? Hang out at my house. I need to bring the strawberries home anyway." I nod. It takes us about 20 minutes until were at her drive way.

Wow I never realized how big her house really is. Pfft. Lucky. We walk inside and I get a rush of warmth. I can finally feel the blood running back through my body.

"Madge is that you?" I hear a weak voice from upstairs.

"Mhm, sorry I didn't tell you I was going out I went and got some strawberries in the... with Gale." Madge stammers.

"Oh tell the strawberry boy I say Hello." Mrs. Undersee says walking down the stairs. She realizes that I'm here and her face lightens up. "Hello Gale, How's your mother?"

"She's great." I don't really know what to say I've never really talked to her. She smiles at me.

"Margret is your father still at work?" Madge nods. I didn't know her name was Margret, Mrs. Undersee sighs. "Well lemme have a handful of those berries. You two can eat the rest." and with that she's walking back upstairs.

"Do you want to go to my room?" Madge says with a whisper. I nod. Just stay in control Gale. Remember just friends. Just friends.

Madge POV

We walk silently up the stairs. I can't get my mind off of how Gale try to kiss me! I think I might faint. And did I just invite him to my room. ALONE? Uh teenage hormones! I just need to keep my thoughts clean. We get up to my room, It's light purple with flowers all over. I'm a little embarrassed of my childish arrangement. I sit on my bed putting the strawberries between us. "Hey Gale..?" He turns and I shove a strawberry in his mouth. We both laugh. We sit there for awhile just... eating strawberries. I turn on my T.V and it is showing Katniss, Peeta, Finnick and Mags running for there lives from this.. fog!

"Oh, my, god!" Gale says not realizing that I turned the T.V on. His eyes are looking watery, so intense. Oh no, I could've just turned on the T.V right to Katniss's death! Finnick is carrying Peeta and Katniss Mags. She's having a muscle spasm or something and drops Mags! Mags kisses Finnick and runs right into the fog and does this horrible spasm dance and falls to the ground. The cannon sounds. The three of them are running making it out into the jungle and onto the beach. What a weird arena. They are all covered in bumps, ugly, ugly bumps. Peeta is awake now and kisses Katniss. Oops.

"Turn it off." Gale says in a low whisper. There's tears! Oh my goodness Gale Hawthorne is crying. Seeing him like this is just heart breaking. I turn off the T.V and wrap my arms around him. His arms are around my waist.

"I'm sorry." I whisper in his ears. We know for sure that Katniss and Peeta are alive for now. But we, (scratch that) I also know how truly she loves Peeta. I think Gale realizes too. "Do you still love Katniss." I ask in a whisper.

"Yes." he's quite, then smirks. I'm confused now. He sees it in my face. " I thought that if Katniss didn't love me that my life would be... Horrible. And that I couldn't love anyone ever. Heh. I just realized that I do love Katniss but just friends, she loves Peeta, and I can love other girls too. And I can also stay her friend." He smiles and turns to me. "Can we be friends?"

"Well obviously, you've already tried to kiss me." His eyes go wide. And face turns pink. "Its." I'm interrupted by a loud beeping sound. It's coming from my dad's study. Gale looks at me with his eyebrows arched. "Oh just my dad and his rebel network crap." I stop myself. Gale gasps. Oh... what have I done!


	2. Chapter 2

Madge POV

"What did you just say?" Gale asked. He starts shaking me. "Madge! There's a rebel network?"

"Yes. But I can't tell you!" his hand grabs my face so I'm looking him straight in the eyes.

"Tell me EVERYTHING." I really had no choice. So I did. I told him how my mom and dad have been planning this "rebel" stuff for a long time. My dad tells me most of the stuff. But I don't want to worry about it. I told him about the uprisings in the different districts. And that Plutarch is just pretending to be the Head Game maker. I tell him how Haymitch is apart of all this and has me and Darius "spy" for him. Just mentioning the name Darius breaks my heart. Its my fault he got into trouble at Gale's whipping. I tried to get involved I thought I could save the day. But he took my fate. And now no one knows where he is. Gale looks dazed.

"Madge do you even understand what your saying!" I shake my head and shrug my shoulders. I really don't actually. " There's a possibility of District 13!"

"Yeah so, and your point is?"

"This could change everything! The miners and I were going to try to over throw the Justice Building. But no need to since your father has this under control."

"Wow, you guys actually believed you could take down those peace keepers you must be crazy." he smiles and realizes how crazy he was. It was late so Gale decided to go home to his family and I was fine with that. He asked if I could come by more often. Of course I agreed.

Gale POV

It's almost been a week. Katniss is still alive. And Madge and I have been seeing each other everyday. She comes by after I'm done with work. I've been taking her to the woods and tried to help her learn how to hunt. Not her forte. But it's the weekend and I don't have work today. She's coming by in the afternoon. And I'm not gonna say I'm not excited to see her. Because I am!

I'm helping my mom with the laundry. Folding, washing, drying. I usually sleep when I'm off of work but I'm to jittery to go to sleep. Humph. Jittery...

"Gale I'm going off to the market with the boys can you get Posy to sleep?" I nod and she returns a smile and is out the door.

"Alright c'mon Posy." she sticks her tongue out me and runs. Ah Hells Teeth.

Madge POV

I'm on my way to Gale's house, it's a really hot day. I'm in a tube top. It's blue and I have daisy dukes on with my flip flops. I swear the weather in District 12 is Bipolar.. Again people in the Seam are starring me down. People need to mind there own business AND stop spreading rumors. Some girl that had a major crush on Gale when we were in school together came up to me and said. Hey hooch how bout you keep your trampy hands away from other girls mans. Hells Teeth. Or whatever. I admit ever since I've been hanging out with Gale I've learn some pretty new words! I'm about 10 minutes from the Hawthorne's house and I see Hazel.

"Hello, Hazel." I call out to her. She's with Rory and Vick Gale's younger brothers. They're nothing like him at all.

"Oh well hello there!" she smiles. Rory has a major smirk on his face. Huh I guess he gets that from his brother.

"Hey Madge. I've heard sooo.. much about you. Gale is always babbling about you, Madge this Madge that. I'm glad I get to see you for myself." Obviously Rory gets his sassy attitude from Gale too. Hazel elbows Rory in the side. He backs off.

"Sorry about that, my boys have no manners. So where are you heading?"

"I was actually on my way to your house." I blush. Rory's right I'm always with Gale. I hope his family likes me.

"Oh. Well Gale is home doing laundry. You should help him with his folding. His skills are.. poor." we both laugh.

And with that they're off. I get to Gale's door step and he's already at the door holding Posy. With his shirt off. He puts his finger to his lips. I tip toe in.

"Sorry I just got her to sleep. You have know idea how crazy it can be." he smiles and goes to the other room. There's laundry everywhere. No wonder Hazel wanted me to help. He comes back in and he's looking down. I look down and don't see anything. He clears his throat. "Uh nice outfit." I totally forgot what I was wearing. Not very modest.

"Uh it was really hot in my house. Um do you need help with the laundry." He nods his head and I sit on the couch next to a pile of clothes. "Are these clean?"

"Mhm. Can you fold them for me." I nod and fold away. About 15 minutes we are done with all the laundry. He comes and sits next to me.

"So I ran into your mother and brothers while I was walking here. Rory sure knows how to embarrass a girl." Gale groans.

"I'm sorry I think he gets his attitude from me." He laughs. "What was he saying?"

"Oh just that you always talk about me, and he was SO glad to finally meet me." Gale blushes a little. He's been doing that a lot lately.

"I do not. He's just.. Never mind." He says lamely. I giggle. Gale looks at me with his deep grey eyes. Sometimes I just loose myself in them. He scoots closer to me. He takes my face and presses his lips against mine. I cant breathe, What is he doing?

"Wait what?"

"Oh Madge." He groans pulling me into him. Oh who cares I think I can get used to this. His hands goes down to my back and I lay down on the couch. I run my fingers through his hair. I really have no clue what to do I've never kissed a boy before. His lips go down to my neck. His warm breath tickling as he exhales. It gives me goose bumps. I arch my back from the pleasure.

"You smell like strawberries."

"I do?"

"Mmm" he groans against my neck. I gasp as his hands smooth over my thighs. He looks up and smiles. My fingers are literally shaking. His Lips meet mine again. I can feel his bottom teeth as he deepens the kiss. I move my lips with his, kissing him back. He's holding me so tight, I can't hold the moan inside me even if I try. How embarrassing. Am I doing this right? He lifts me up and puts me on top of his lap so I'm straddling him. I wrap my legs around his back. He tugs on my shirt to pull me in closer. He's sucking on my neck. Do I do the same? Gosh I'm so nervous! I manage a sigh. I've been holding my breath. I take my hands down his back. He tenses as I go over his scares. Guess he's self conscious about it. I trace the zigzag lines, he relaxes a little. I can barely manage a squeak because he stood up. I'm holding on for dear life. He pushes me up against the wall. My stomach flips from the way he groans in my ear. He's holding one of my legs up as I balance on the other.

"Your so beautiful." he whispers in my ear. What am I suppose to say to that?

Gale POV

She doesn't say anything. I can feel her heart pumping, I can hear it! I'm really nervous too.

"I love you." Madge whispers in my ear. I smile and return a kiss to tell her the same. I can here the moan in her throat. She's so nervous it makes me laugh to myself. I lift her off her feet and lay her on the couch again. I think I should start telling her when I am going to do that. She looks dizzy. Madge grabs my shoulders and throws me down on the couch. Geeze feisty! She straddles me again kissing from my stomach up to my neck she nibbles on my ear. I can't help it. I moan.

God she's so sexy.

"Oh my gosh! Ah!" Rory's screaming running out of the room. We bolt straight up. I grab my shirt and she fixes her hair. We are both red as tomatoes. Hells Teeth!

"Rory what happened?" My mom runs into the room. Rory is looking white, she realized what just happened since I'm struggling putting my shirt back on. Madge and I are out of breath.

"You two are DISCUSTING!" and he runs to wake Posy. Mom looks at us and we all burst out laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

Madge POV

Gale is at my house. After the whole incident with Rory we decided he didn't want to talk about it. Poor kid. We're in my room, kissing. Gale confessed his love to me and asked me to be his Girlfriend. I'm officially Gale Hawthorne's girlfriend! I can't help but smile while Gale is kissing my neck.

"What are you so smiley about."

"I'm just really happy to be with you."

"I love you." he whispers, and with that he's kissing me all over again. I love how much I mean to him. How he can't keep his hands off me. He told me that he's been feeling it for awhile now, but didn't know how I felt. I gasp, is it just me or is it hot in here.

"Gale." He looks up confused. " Lets not get too crazy. I'm really hot, can you open the window?" He nods, gets up and looks at his watch.

"Damnit. Babe I have to go its late."

"Oh that's ok, I will see you tomorrow." I say with a smile. He comes to my bed and takes my face. His lips graze over mine, there so soft and warm. I don't want to him to leave. I wish I could freeze time and stay in this moment forever.

"I love you so much." He walks out the door. I inhale. I can't breathe around him, he literally takes my breathe away. I grab my T.V remote and turn on the television. Katniss and Peeta are talking, saying goodbye I think. The guy with the glasses has a long piece of wire. Hmm not interesting to me. I hear a loud bang coming from my dads office. What is he doing... I know I shouldn't spy but, this seems serious. He's on the phone with someone.

"Yes, yes I know its not looking good. She's getting sicker everyday, It's getting worse, yes, it has gotten to her brain. Hazel I need you and your family to stay at the Everdeen's so I can get a hold of you."

So he's talking to Mrs. Hawthorne. Why? And was he talking about my mother? What about her brain, I listen in more closely.

"He's going to hate me to ask him, but I have a bad feeling something terrible is going to happen to this District. Obviously he knows his way around the woods. He's talking about Gale! I'm super confused. I hear a scream coming from my T.V. I run into the room and see Johanna slicing a knife into Katniss's arm.I

"Oh no!" This can't just be the end of this, wait the cannon never sounded, she's up! Moving slowly though. Where's Peeta why isn't he with her. What is she doing with her last arrow! She's going to waste it. She fires and then light, bright light and a very loud boom. What just happened? The screen goes black with

the capital sign on it. No announcers, just black. I just saw my friend die. Everyone die! No victor nothing, I wonder if Gale was watching. This is terrible. I hear my dad in the office.

"Holy shh. Hazel did you see that. Talk to your son, he's her only hope." I cant breathe right now, everything is so confusing. Why would Gale be her only hope. Whose her? Katniss? Mom, Me? I think I need to lay down. Everything is spinning. I have to talk to Gale. My eyes are drooping, and I'm asleep.

Gale POV

My mom has been at the Everdeen's for about an hour. Does she plan to sleepover there with her "girls?" Why isn't she here! Why am I freaking out, I can't think right now. I just saw my best friend be blown to smithereens! Oh gosh, what if Mrs. Everdeen saw, worse Prim. "Kids! Grab some clothes were staying at the

Everdeen's!" I call out. We make it to the Everdeen's, Mrs. E welcomes us in. My mother is giving me a sad glare, something must be up. The kids go up to the many guest bedrooms and Mrs. Everdeen and my mother stand before me.

"

Gale." My mother sighs deeply. "We need to talk about our "future." her fingers quote in the air. This can't be good.

Madge POV

I wake up snuggling next to my body pillow. Hmm only if it was Gale. I take a nice long shower. The warm water feels so good on my stretched muscles. It's a nice warm day today. And I just realized, I totally forgot what happened in the arena! Gale, I need to talk to him now. The miners have the week off. End of the Hunger Games they always have a break. I run downstairs and my dad is at the table. His eyes are red and puffy. Has he been crying?

"Oh good, your awake I need you to come with me to visit the Everdeen's, and Hawthorne's." Well that worked out fine. We get into my fathers car and are on our way. It takes us about 5 minutes. Hazel is already at the door she gives both me and my father a welcoming hug. We walk inside the house. Hazel, Mrs. Everdeen, and Gale are in the kitchen. He's avoiding eye contact. My father and him glare at each other. Gale gets up so fast he moves the table a couple of inches. What did my father do? Gale slams the back door shut, it makes all of us jump. My father sighs. Hazel looks at me with her face in a sad expression.

"Madge can you give us a minute?" I nod and walk to the backdoor. Gale is slumped down by the wall. I sit next to him. His eyes are watery. What's happening? I take my hand and wrap my fingers in between his. He grabs me and embraces me. He sighs in my ear.

"I'm so sorry." He whispers, I'm confused.

"About wha-" I'm cut off by his lips, the move over mine ever so slightly. I'm wrapped in his arms as my fingers tangle through his hair. When were done we just sit there my head on his shoulders. Hazel comes through the door and sees us. She smiles, I'm glad I'm in her favor. We walk into the house my dad and Gale nod at each other. Hazel says goodbye to my father and gives him a big hug, they don't let go for at least 15 seconds. Next Mrs. Everdeen she looks into his eyes. Kisses his cheek and embraces him. She's about to cry. I think me and my father need to have a talk. Were back at home, my father goes straight to my mothers room.

I will give them space. I need to take a nap, I'm so tired.

When I wake up again I realize its 5:30. Wow I slept a little too long. I hear screaming outside, then guns, what's going on? My father runs downstairs and grabs my shoulders.

"Madge, I need you to hide, I love you so much go say goodbye to your mother. Take this."

"Wait what?" he shoves me up the stairs with a backpack, what the hell is going on. "Mom! Mom!" she lies limpless on her bed. Oh my gosh I haven't even checked on her at all

"Baby? Is that you? Come here." she sounds so weak. "Oh baby I'm sorry we didn't warn you, I think they are bombing the District, I hear planes."

"Then we need to get out of here!" I start to help her up and she cries out in pain.

"Babe I'm staying here Gale should be here soon. You need to hide in the attic so he knows where to find you." She coughs and blood fills her mouth.

"Oh my god mom! What's happening to you!" she smiles slightly and swallows her blood.

"Cancer? Maybe we never found out but its gotten too severe. I'm sorry hun, but i need you to hid NOW."

"Mom we can get you out Gale can carry y-" Now i realize everything. Gale! He's going to save me and my father is going to stay here and die with my mother. How did they even know what was going to happen! I start to panic. What's going to happen to my parents? I hear loud knocking on my front door. Peacekeepers?

"Madge go now!" I run out and find the attic button. The latter to the attic falls I climb up. I hear my door knocked down! I hear the blood trickling voice of Thread.

"Hello Mayor Undersee, or should I say traitor! You think we wouldn't figure this out? Your dead." He laughs and I hear four gun shots. Oh.. My.. Gosh.. He just killed my father, I cover my mouth so I don't scream. I didn't even get to say goodbye! I hear a loud voice.

"Search the house for the other two. If you don't find anything burn it!" Mom! I hear them running up the stairs breaking things for no reason. There at my mothers door. Please let her die in peace. I hear two gun shots. I can't breathe, my parents are gone. What if Gale gets here too early and they kill him. I could never live with myself.

"Where's the little princess?"

"Obviously not here, if she is she'll burn with the house. If she comes running out we'll shoot her on the spot." I hear Thread laugh. "Burn it!" I can here something break and them walking out the door. Gale hurry or I will burn here with my family. I hear a plane fly over head. This is it. This is the end of me. No bomb? I should just stop thinking. I start to feel heat rising up through the floor. Already I'm dripping with sweat. Smoke is feeling the room. I can't see anything. Coughing like maniac, I cover my mouth and lay on my stomach. Maybe it's for the best if I just lie here. Die here, I close my eyes and Gale crosses my mind. At least I will die seeing his face.

"Madge!" and his voice. His voice? Something hovers over me. "Oh thank god, I'm sorry I was late. Can you walk? Oh babe please speak to me!" I look up. Its Gale. My boyfriend my sweet, sweet boyfriend. "Madge I need you to get up. Now!" I come to my senses. We jump out of the attic hole not taking the time down the latter. I feel the fire pinching my face, my whole body actually. Were out side of my house. And I see it, District 12 is on fire.

Planes are dropping bombs like crazy. "Madge Run!" Gale hisses in my ear. And so we run.


	4. Chapter 4

Gale POV

I am suppose to meet my family all the way to the woods. Which is on the other side of the Seam. It takes about an half and hour to get there walking. How are we suppose to make it there just by running! Going into the square will cause trouble, slow us down quite a bit. But the other way is longer and I can't waste time right now. We head for the square. The hob is already engulfed with fire. The elderly and young are struggling far behind. Please god help them. The thick smoke is surrounding us every inch of our bodies. I have Madge cover her mouth with her arm. The gasses are possibly toxic. Madge screams when she hears and sees a plane fly over us. I launch our bodies into an abandoned wall to protect us from debris. After a couple of bombs were on the move again. We've made it to the Victor Village. Just a little more further.

"Gale I... I can't go on any longer." Madge is panting so hard. With the air clearer its better for her.

"Here get on my back." she hopes up and wraps her legs around me. She doesn't way much, not even as much as my game bag can get. It slows me down but we're nearly there. She's off of my back and walking. I look around and see my family waiting where I told them to be. Thank goodness nothing happened to them. My mom gives both of us a big hug. We crawl under the fence, I look back at what used to be my home. Now engulfed with flames. I sigh. Madge takes my hand and gives it a squeeze.

"Now what." She says in a weary whisper.

"District 13 anyone?"

Madge POV

It feels like we've been walking for hours. Gale told us we are going to the place he and Katniss used to go to all the time. When we finally get there, the sun is setting. Thank goodness for the little cottage, and for that it's warm and not freezing. Mrs. E is setting out blankets, while Prim and Hazel start boiling water. Gale, Bristel, and Rory have started hunting. Bristel is Gale's best friend, he sure knows how to make any awkward or sad moment into a joke and I'm thankful for him right now. I need a good laugh. The boys come back 25 minutes later with a big bag full of rabbits, squirrels, and a fat possum. I wrinkle my nose, I have never tasted _anything_ like this before. Gale smirks at me. I don't want to seem rude but, how am i suppose to get used to this kind of living!

"Never had fresh possum?" Gale teases. "Its pretty good, food taste much better in the wild. I get that from my father." He smiles quietly.

"Sorry I don't want to sound ungrateful, I'm just not used to this kind of, food." I say sheepishly. He wraps his arms around my waist. I look up at him and he kisses me softly. He smells of smoke and pine.

"No I understand. Once I get this to my mom we can go set the "snares" by ourselves." He says while making quotation marks with his fingers. I giggle but accept the challenge. He comes back to me and takes my hand and we run into the bushes a little further away from everyone else. He has a bag full of his equipment for the snares. He tosses it over by a rock and pulls me in closer. "I'm so sorry about your parents, and that i didn't tell you what was happening." I don't want to talk about this right now, I don't want to think about anything but me and him. I can think about everyone who I care about in my sleep, in my nightmares.

"It's ok, I understand why, I probably would've showed myself to the Peacekeepers and died with my pa- parents." I whisper. He holds me tightly to his chest. I can feel him breathing, he's so warm, I never want to let go. He lifts my head so I'm looking him in the eyes. His beautiful, big, grey eyes. Filled with sorrow. Gale kisses me for a long time. I wrap my hands around his neck. We stay in this position, holding each other close and tasting each other. I can feel his warm tongue around my bottom lip, then into my mouth. Four years ago I would've given anything for Gale to kiss me like this. Us together, in District 12, safe and sound. That will never happen.

"I'm guessing setting snares is a new code for making love in the bushes?" it's Bristel. I can already feel the pink crawling up my neck. I back away from Gale. How embarrassing.

"Get out of here Bristel." Gale grouses and pulls me in again.

"Gale he's right. Let's just get are job done." I say with my face pink. Gale glares at Bristel. He just laughs and walks back to the cottage.

Gale shows me how to use the tools, I'm completely lost and I ended up snagging my finger on something sharp. It hurt. Mrs. E immediately cleaned it and lectured me about infection. Blah, blah, blah... It was just a small cut. We end up eating some rabbits for dinner. Its disgusting, but I'm not going to complain. Mrs. E and Prim are together sleeping, then Rory, Vick, and Posy share a blanket with there mother. Gale and I are still awake... kissing.

"Babe are you tired." he pulls away from my neck looking concerned. I am tired but I'm afraid to fall asleep, I don't want to face the nightmares I'm going to have.

"I'm sorry if you are, I just, I don't want to go to sleep." I say not looking him in the eyes. I hope he doesn't think I'm selfish for keeping him up.

"Same here. All I'm going to see in my dreams are District 12 burning, Katniss blowing the arena, my father, and maybe losing you." I give him a big hug.

"I know exactly what your feeling. I lost my only friend, my home, my family. Your the only person I have." I feel like crying, I tried to avoid this.

"Lay down, we have a long day ahead of us. Just stay close by my side." he smiles and leans in for a kiss. He takes a blanket and puts it around the both of us. I snuggle up to his chest while his hands wrap around me. And we both fall into a deep sleep.

_Where am I? Trees tower above me, the sky is grey and its really cold. The wind bites my skin, why don't I have a coat? I look farther down the dirt road where I stand. There's a grave yard. I walk slowly towards the rust stained black gates. There are four tomb stones lying right in front of me. There's only four in this whole graveyard. All in a line. I go to the first one. It says Mr. & Mrs. Undersee. Died because of there selfish daughter. The heck? I see two figures standing in front of me. Mom? Dad? There skin is a moldy color, there eyes look angry. "You left us to die? Why Madge why?" My father says he has dark circles under his eyes. "Daddy no! I didn't I tried to-" Slap! My father smacks my face hard. What's going on? All of a sudden they're burning! Screaming a deafening cry. I'm seeing my parents burn to ash. "No!" I cant breathe, what just happened. I'm too afraid to go to the_

_next tomb stone. Katniss Everdeen the girl who was on fire has burned out. Is what it says. She stands before me, on.. fire? She's crying, She holds out her hand to me and holds my mocking jay pin. "This is all... your... fault!" She yells. She turns to ash. I can't face the next one, I know who it is. I don't want to look, I turn around and ivy vines wrap themselves around my feet. "No! No! You cant make me look!" The stone is covered in coal dust. It says Gale Hawthorne. "Oh god no!" I scream. A tall dark figure towers over me. "You, you did this, were all gone.. because of YOU! I should of never loved a merchant girl! You selfish bitch!" He screams. His hands launch towards my throat, strangling the life out of me. "Baby sto- please." He's laughing! I start to see black. The world is fading around me._

"Madge!" I hear a sharp tone in his voice. "Madge open your eyes. Look at me." I see Gale hovering over me. I flinch remember the dream of him... murdering me. I start blinking. What a horrible dream, no, nightmare. I'm never going to go to sleep again. "Babe you stopped breathing, you were worming around, and screaming! Are you alright?" he looks terrified. I shake my head.

"I, I cant even explain what I just dreamed about." I sit up so I'm on the same level as him. He grabs me embracing me with his strong arms. I sigh of relief. It was just a dream Madge. Just a dream.


	5. Chapter 5

Gale POV

I wake up early to find Madge holding onto me for dear life. Her and her poor nightmares. She glistens a little bit from sweating. She looks delicious, Bristel is already up and brushing his teeth.

"C'mon jackass let's go check the snares." I say with a smirk on my face.

"Ah c'mon Gale are you still mad at me for interrupting you and Madge's make out session?" he laughs. To tell you the truth I am. Madge and I haven't had alone time for awhile now. We can't kiss or anything in front of Rory these days. Him and puberty..

"Yeah I am, we can't do anything in front of my brothers without them freaking out."

"Pssh maybe not Rory but Vick is a little girly himself." Bristel laughs to himself. He's right though, I need to have a chat with that kid.

It's a grey morning and it will rain soon, we need to move as fast as possible, if we want to hit the five mile check point.

Madge POV

When I wake up I'm sweating like a pig. My nightmares just seem too real. I can smell breakfast already being made, I'm the last one to get up. Everyone is around the fire.

"Morning sunshine!" Bristel says wiggling his eyebrows. I give him a smile. Were eating robin eggs with rabbit. Yuck. I'm not complaining though. Gale tells us there might be a storm so we have to get a move on fast. Poor Prim seems to be coming down with a cold. Just what see needs rain and hiking.

We've been walking for about half the day and its already starting to sprinkle. Gale finds a great spot to camp out at, were only 5 minutes away from a river. We set up a little tent for Prim to keep dry while the rest of us sit under big trees. We hardly get wet from the rain.

"I don't know if your up to it but want to help me set up snares?" Gale ask me, no one wants to do it but hey, I'll get my alone time with him. I nod and he helps me up.

Its starting to pour now but I don't really mind it. I like the rain, it makes me feel fresh.

I actually set up a snare right without hurting my self, Gale applauds for me and I take a big bow. Once were done we sit up against a big oak tree to get out of the rain.

"I'm so proud of you, you didn't break anything this time" Gale teases me. I elbow him in the side and laugh with him. He pulls me in closer to him to keep us warmer. Gale is always warm no matter what, It's a Gale thing. He cups my face in his hands and kisses me sweetly. I really miss this, with everyone around I never get to be this close to him.

I lay myself down on the grass and Gale gets on top of me kissing my neck. I sigh from his warm breath giving me goose bumps.

"Oh Gale, I love you." I manage to say. He takes my breath away from the way he's holding me. He smiles and kisses me again exploring my mouth this time. He taste like the mint leaves we ate after breakfast.

"For heavens sake, if you two are not really going to go snare setting then just tell us." Bristel says with a smirk. I look up and start blushing and see Gale give Bristel the middle finger and continues to suck on my neck. I can't help but giggle. This is the third time we've been interrupted by people and Gale is too into this to care. I moan again a little to loud, Bristel's eyes pop out, I can't help it! I pull Gale into me and groan again.

"O…. Kay… I guess it's time for me to go." Bristel smirks to himself but jogs away awkwardly. Gale laughs and turns to his side and faces me.

"That, was nice, I've been waiting to do that for… ever." I smile and kiss him on the cheek. We get up and get back to the camp. A fire is already going and everyone is eating some rabbit.

"How was the snare run?" Hazel asks me, I look at Bristel and he's smirking at me, I roll my eyes at him.

"It was great, I actually set one up without hurting myself!" I smile.

"Well, when _I _went to check up on them they were…" Bristel doesn't get to finish his sentence because Gale slapped him upside the head. Hazel looks at Gale then to me and then to Bristel and rolls her eyes at us. Gale can't keep a straight face and starts laughing, we all join him.

It's been two days and the rain finally stopped, but Prim is still sick as a dog. So Gale is going to take his brothers and Bristel hunting and swimming. I would tag along but I want to help take care of poor Prim. The boys get back about two hours later with a giant bag full of, dead things.

"Gale, Gale! Please, please pleeaassseee let me come swimming with you guys!" Posy squeaks. She felt very left out when Gale wouldn't let her go hunting. He picks her up and swings her around.

"Of course you can, go get your swimming clothes on." he smiles and puts her down as she runs to the tent. Vick stays and waits for Posy to get change while Gale, Rory, and Bristel head down the dirt road towards the river.

"Honey why don't you go down to the river with the boys. I'm sure Prim will be fine." Hazel says putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yes, I have everything under control dear." Mrs. E says in a little hurtful tone in her voice. Did I do something wrong? I just smile and walk a few feet behind Vick and Posy.

When I get to the river bank I find Bristel slumped up against the bark of a tree.

"Oh, is the big bad Bristel afraid of the water?" I say in a teasing voice. He rolls his eyes,

"Just never been a really big swimmer, what about you sweetheart? Your going to get your _only_ clothes wet?" he smirks, but he's right what am I going to swim in? I see a bunch of shirts on the ground in a pile beside me. Huh, what the heck, I start taking off my shirt.

"Woah!" Bristel says, what, I'm not heavy I have a fairly small frame and flat stomach and, my breast aren't large? Maybe he's never seen a girl without a shirt? I have my bra on so what's his problem? I shrug my shoulders at him. "Heh, don't know what Gale might think, you know if he sees us together." he wiggles his thick eyebrows. Oh Bristel.. I stick my tongue out at him and pull my pant legs up to my knees and waddle into the water. It's freezing.

"Oh Madge please, please come and swim with me!" shirtless Posy begs swimming up to me.

"Sorry hun, I can't swim." she looks disappointed,

"Gale can teach you! He taught me how to swim see!" I see Gale raise an eyebrow as a challenge.

" Maybe another time sweety." I say patting her head. She shrugs her shoulder and is off. I look back at Gale and he's starring me down.

Gale POV

She's in her rolled up pants and bra, I can't help but stare at her, I want her, now. She catches me starring. So I try to think of something to cover up my stupidity.

"So, afraid of the water?" I say walking over to her.

"No. Well, Fine I'm terrified. But, I'll have you teach me later, I want to try something first." she smiles at me. She is holding a stick, wait, I think it's suppose to be a lame attempt of a spear. I'll give her credit for trying though.

"Going fishing?" I say with a smirk. She nudges my side and says,

"You bet, we gon' be eatin good tonight, you can teach me how to gut it and everything." she giggles. That's why I love Madge always willing to try new things. She waddles out into the river a little bit more and crouches down looking for fish. Water droplets make her body shimmer with the sun, she looks beautiful. I see her eyebrows raise in a hurry, must've found a fish. Her concentration is amazing, she throws the spear down and hisses a curse under her breath from missing. I can't help but laugh, she shoots me a glare then laughs with me but goes back to concentrating.

Madge POV

Damn fish, I'm trying to impress Gale, but I'm just making myself look like a fool. My thighs are cramping from being in this position, I see shadow move across the water and instantly freeze. This is my time to shine. This fish, is.. HUGE. I wonder if river fish bite, now I'm afraid, the fish glides over to me nibbling at rocks by my feet and… Splash! I spear threw the fish. It's wiggling franticly and stops. Poor little guy. I try to pick up my spear but the fish is so heavy. I finally use all my muscle to lift the sucker up. Gale is looking at me and smiling, I feel so triumphant right now and all I can do is smile.

"Gale look!" I start running toward him getting my stomach soaked. This water is too cold. "Babe I did it!" he laughs.

"Nice. My first fish was never that big, looks like we'll be having a feast tonight!" He gives me a smile. "Wanna help me out with fish traps? Since now you're a "professional?" He quotes with his fingers. I nod and he leads me to the end of the riverbank.

When we are finished with our traps everyone is long gone from the river. We're walking back to the camp when Gale says.

"Hey checkout what Madge caught us!" everyone turns and I can feel myself blushing, I don't ever like being the center of attention, only for Gale. Everyone starts clapping, and my embarrassment gets even worse. I look at Mrs. Everdeen and she is rolling her eyes! I have no clue what's been going on, but I think we need to have a talk.

Once Gale and Bristel started the fire we ate, Gale was right, it was a feast and I actually ate it! Prim's cold seems to be clearing up so we will probably be moving tomorrow, I wonder if District 13 really exist. I don't want to be stuck here in the wilderness forever, I know Gale could take care of us, but for how long, what would we do? So I ask him,

"Gale, what if there is no District 13?" he's quiet for a moment, then shrugs his shoulders.

"Then we can live out here, we wouldn't starve. What are you worrying about?"

"Well, I don't want to sleep on the ground forever!" he chuckles.

"That's why we would make our own cabins."

"The cabins would have to be pretty big, we have a lot of people on our crew."

"Babe, everyone would have there own cabin, my mom and kids, Bristel, me and you." he says winking at me. I blush a little bit.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Gale eyes pop out and starts choking.

"Ack no!" he seems out of breath now.

"Good, because I am _not_ that type of girl." he smirks a little bit.

Everyone else is asleep besides us, Hazel and Posy sleep next to each other, Rory and Vick, and Mrs. E and Prim sleep cheek to cheek. I snuggle up to Gale and wrap my arms around his chest and fall asleep.

Gale POV

When I wake up I notice everyone is still asleep, even Bristel, I'm really tired and right now all I want to do is be next to Madge. Ten more minutes and I promise I'll wake up and make breakfast.

_Hour and a half later….._

Damnit!

I get my lazy ass out of bed and start hunting for some more robin eggs. Everyone is still asleep, and I envy them. When I come back a half hour later people start to stir and move. Bristel is starting a fire while Madge helps get the little kids up. It's already past noon but, no one is complaining about the late food.

About an hour later when everyone is done eating Mrs. E wants to give everyone a check up. I volunteer to go first. Madge helps clean up with my mom and Bristel. While Vick helps Posy decorate Prim in daisies. Ok.. I _really_ need to talk to that kid…

I pull my shirt over my head while Mrs. E examines me. Usually we talk when she checks up on me, but she is dead silent.

"So do you think Prim is feeling better? Can we move today?" I ask. She shrugs her shoulders and says.

"Probably, How's you and _Madge?_" she puts emphasis on Madge's name, what the hell?

"Um, she's fine, I guess."

"Gale, how could you do this to Katniss?" she's not making eye contact with me.

"Hold on, this is not fail." my voice is starting to raise.

"She did it for the cameras Gale.." I have to laugh out loud for that, she looks hurt now.

"I don't think so. I already showed her how I felt, I tried to do anything before she left." she's quiet listening to every word. So I continue.

"The night on the beach with Peeta, when he gave her the locket, she barely even looked at my picture. She loves Peeta, and I _love _Madge. " I'm glaring at her now. Her lips are starting to tremble.

"But how could you just throw yourself at the first girl you see." NOW I'm angry.

"Mrs. E I'm sorry but I don't think you have ANY idea what your saying! The whole time Katniss was gone we've been bonding, I didn't even want to have ANYTHING to do with her! She was a Merchant girl, and I was feeling so empty inside. But I couldn't face loneliness all by myself. We _NEEDED_ each other, and this is not fair of you putting me down like this! I do love Katniss, but Madge is mine and I am hers. And Katniss is _dead_, sorry if you haven't figured it out." I storm out of the tent, everyone is starring me down, Madge's eyes are watering, and I can here Mrs. E whimpering in the back.

Great. Everyone hates me. I start stomping towards the woods.

"Where are you going?" My mom asks in an angry voice.

"I'm going hunting." I look back and everyone is sending me daggers with their eyes, except Madge, she understands. She always does.

Madge POV

Oh… My… Gosh. Everyone is starring at me, I feel like I might just burst into tears. What just happened? Gale isn't even going hunting he didn't grab his bow, the only thing that I remember from his talk with Mrs. E was…

"Madge is mine and I am hers." but he said it in an angry voice, and, "Katniss is dead, sorry if you haven't figured it out." Ouch.

Hazel already went into the tent to comfort Mrs. E apologizing for her sons behavior. Personally I think she should be apologizing to him! I'm really worried about Gale now, what if he gets lost, he's not very smart when he's angry, and he is BEYOND angry. I hate how everyone is starring at me now, do they expect me to say sorry to Mrs. E? I wasn't even doing anything, that conversation was between her and Gale, not me.

When Hazel comes out of the tent after fifteen minutes, Prim goes in. Hazel walks over to me, I know Hazel doesn't take sides, she's just making sure I'm ok.

"Hey honey." she says with a sly smile and sits down on the log next to me.

"Hi." I say weakly, what am I suppose to say? This is the most awkward moment.

"Don't worry about Gale, he will be fine, he just needs to cool down." wow she like read my mind. All I do is nod. I put my head on her shoulder and she cradles me. I really miss this, I miss my mom, my dad. All I want right now is to have my family back. They always knew how to make me feel better.

Oh great, I can already feel the tears coming out, I hate crying in front of people! But Hazel understands and just shushes me and keeps rocking. About fifteen minutes of my crying everyone hears bushes rustle violently.

Gale.

He jumps out of the pushes and trips on a rock and falls on the ground, he's sweating like crazy and is out of breath. His temple is bleeding down his face, what happened?

"Gale! What happ-" I say running to him and he grabs my arms.

"We need to get out of here now!" he pushes forward and starts packing up everything franticly.

"Gale calm down and tell us what's happening!" Hazel stands up and goes over to him and puts her hand on his shoulder. I start hearing yelling and screaming deep into the forest. Now I'm panicking.

"Gale!" Hazel shouts again.

"Hurry! There's going to be a raid!"


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Well, more like 2 people haha. But, this chapter is very… different from my others. There is going to be violence and a sexual scene! I'm guessing I should change the ratings haha! So… if you don't like it don't read! Anyways enjoy chapter 6! (:

...

Madge POV

A raid? What is Gale talking about? The voices in the distant are rising and getting louder, and scarier.

"Gale, what's a raid?" I ask concerned, he grabs my shoulders and says.

"Madge, I need you to take this." he hands me a giant bag that weighs more then me! " I need you to run and hide this!"

"Gale, I, what?" I'm starting to panic. Does he really expect me to go through with this? Run into the woods by myself?

"Madge listen to me, I need you to run as fast as you can, I'll catch up with you, go!" I just stand there frightened out of my life. He tells Bristel to do the same with the rest of his family. He wants up to split up! Is he crazy?

"If we split up they'll get confused. Go!" Bristel, Hazel, and the kids run in the other direction. "Madge run!" I come back to my senses and run for my life.

It feels like I've been running for at least five minutes, I have to stop and catch my breath. I cover the bag Gale gave me with mud and hide it in a bunch of bushes. And now, I have to wait, hoping Gale will know where I am. I don't know how to survive on my own. Tears start streaming down my face, it's been ten minutes, I'm going die out here! Madge chill, your being dramatic, I hear a rustle in the bushes, Gale?

A man tumbles out, his sweaty face bloody.

"Hey I found one!" he shouts to the forest, he starts walking over to me, I have no clue what to do! I'm frozen into place! The man lunges forward towards me and puts me in a head lock.

"Gale!" I scream at the top of my lungs. The man squeezes me harder.

"C'mon sweety, I just need a few things from you, I saw you with that bag, where is it?" his nasty voice asks me.

"Gale!" I scream again, the man tightens his grip around me.

"Madge!" I hear coming from the corner, the man releases his grip a little bit and I elbow him in the stomach knocking the wind out of him. Gale comes out of the bushes with another bag thrown around him. The man gets up looking more irritated then ever.

"Guys! We've got two, plus some food!" he yells to the forest. What the heck is going on? Who is he calling too?

"We don't have anything you need, why don't you and your friends just move along." Gale says angrily, narrowing his eyes at the stranger.

"Heh, sorry boy, that's not on my list right now." Gale hates the word "boy" referred to him. We hear a rustle from the bushes around us and four men and two women come out. There faces bloody as well, they all looked starved but very strong. They all give Gale and I nasty smirks. I'm frightened out of my mind and I can tell that Gale doesn't know what to do. They all start walking towards us slowly while Gale and I walk backwards. This is not going to end well.

All seven of them launch there selves at us, grabbing our arms and upper body to pin us down. Gale fights back, he isn't going to let this happen without a fight! Four men start fighting with Gale, while the two girls and the first man attack me. The man grabs me from behind and throws me hard into the ground, everything starts to spin. The girls are trying to take off my clothes! What are they doing? I kick one in the face, her friend kicks me in the ribs. Hard. I cry out in pain and they snicker from it. I can see Gale struggling too, he's trying to reach me, trying to call out my name, the four men finally pin him to the ground and start kicking and punching him like there's no tomorrow.

"Gale!" I scream out his name, he cant see me while the four monsters are hovering over him. I cry out his name again and again and I get no responds. All I'm hearing are painful cries in response. The man grabs my legs and starts dragging me away from Gale. I start clawing at the ground to stop, I'm kicking and screaming as much as I can but nothing stops them. I see the four men who beat Gale to a pulp walk towards me, and see Gale's limp less body on the ground. I let out a deafening cry and get kicked in the face. Everything is starting to become blurry, and soon the world goes dark.

…..

When I wake up I instantly feel pain, so much pain ever in my whole life, my face, ribs, arms, legs. My left cheek is swollen and I'm in my underwear. Those bastards took my clothes and Gale's bag, and now we have nothing.

Gale!

I stand up quickly and loose my balance and fall to my knees. I can't walk, it's too painful to move a muscle. I look around and spot Gale lying face up, in his underwear too.

"Gale." I try to call out but my voice is too hoarse to be heard, my god, what if he's dead. "Gale!" I cry out a little louder. No response. I start to crawl over to him, tears already streaming down my face. "Gale?" I say In a whisper as I reach him. I grab him and put him into my arms and have him rest up against my body. "Gale please, please wake up." the tears won't stop. I rest my face into his hair and sob quietly. Until I hear a low groan of pain.

Gale's eyes start to flutter open, "Madge?" he asks in a hoarse voice.

"It's me baby, I'm here." I shush him, thank god he's alive. I thought I was going to die here alone. He starts to get up and groans from the pain he's in. "Babe you don't have to get up, I'm not going anywhere." I give him a teary smile.

"Thanks, but I'm laying on a rock and it's really uncomfortable." he gives me a sideways smile. I help him up and he notices what I'm wearing. His eyes pop out. "Uh, wh-where are your clothes?" I cover myself with my arms and say,

"They took our clothes." he looks down and instantly turns red.

"Bastards." he mumbles to himself. I run over to the bushes to see if they took the first bag Gale gave me. Yes! They didn't find it. I haul it over to him and zip it opened. We find a pair of Gale's jeans, and two of his shirts and his boxer shorts.

Great. "Sorry babe, the other bag had some of your clothes, but, they took it, you can where one of my shirts and boxers?" he's getting redder in the face. I nod and put on his longest shirt and a pair of boxers. How embarrassing. Gale smirks at me and I nudge him in the side.

"How did you know what was going to happen?" I ask him.

"I'll tell you later." He grabs my hand and leads me toward the riverbank. Once were there, he begins to speak.

"After I had that argument with Mrs. E, I just couldn't take the looks from you guys. I didn't even care where I was going, I just wanted to get away." he's quiet for a moment, like trying to remember what happened exactly. "After about twenty minutes I heard screaming, I tip toed to an opening, it looked like some people had set up camp. A little boy and girl, and two teenagers. The monsters who attacked us were destroying there camp and taking there stuff. They killed all four of them on the spot. I gasped too loud and they heard me so I booked it back to you guys. I knew if we would split up and I led them my way they wouldn't hurt my family."

he cringes at the word family, he never ever wanted this to happen, he loves his family more than anything in the world. "I'm sorry you got hurt, I really didn't know what to do, I'm so sorry Madge." he says in a weary whisper. I wrap my arms around him as we sob silently into each others arms. What are we going to do? What is happening to his family? What if we never see them again?

….

Gale POV

It's been about ten minutes since we've stopped crying. I don't know what to do anymore, keep going to find District 13? Or find my family. Life is just so mixed up. Damn the Capitol, they're the ones who did this to us. Katniss is dead because of the Capitol, I may never see my family because of the Capitol, my home in gone because of the damn Capitol! I vow that if there is a District 13 I will go to war, no doubts about it.

Madge and I just decide to make camp here, we will look for my family tomorrow once our bruises heal up a bit. It takes us most of the day to put up a tent, set up snares, set up fishing traps, and teaching her how to hunt.

I've made up the fire and Madge and I eat quietly, there's nothing much to say.

Madge POV

Gale and I haven't really talked all day, and I don't like it. I want to find a conversation but don't know how to start it. He starts getting the one sleeping bag and putting it by the fire.

"Here you can have this." he tosses me the bag,

"What about you?"

"The fire will keep me warm, no worries." I give him a stern look. He's on the ground next to the fire, I walk over to him and put the sleeping bag on top of us. "Madge really I'm fine."

"Oh shut up Gale." as I say that I take his face and kiss him rough. He gives out a moan and cradles me into his chest. Yes, this is what I want, just me and Gale, together. As I lay down I pull him into me so every inch of our body is touching. As the kiss becomes longer and more passionate, Gale starts moving his hand down to my thigh making soft strokes with his hands. He starts kissing my neck while I reach for his shirt.

"Madge," he says breathlessly, "What are you doing?"

"Gale, I want this." Is all I have to say, and he rips off his shirt and kisses rougher than before. I let out sigh, I want him, he wants me, but am I making the right decision? I know I told him that I'm not that kind of girl but, I don't even know who I _am_ anymore. Am I going to make love with Gale Hawthorne?

I start to unbutton my shirt (technically Gale's), while Gale looses his pants. My shirt ends up in a pile with Gale's shirt and pants, is this really happening? Gale helps me ease out of his boxers, we both are now in our underwear. My heart is beating so fast I think it might just pop.

"Madge." he says in a whisper. "Are you sure you want this?" I nod. "What if, what if I hurt you." he looks a little nervous.

"Gale I love you, you wont hurt me." I reach up to his face and kiss him. "Gale, am I your first?" I just always thought, _since he is a stud._ He might have had opportunities.

"Yes." his voice quavers a little bit, wow, he must be as scared as I am. Ok, is all I can say and we start removing clothing slowly. Gale and I are hugging now, naked, not letting go of each other, feeling each others curves, and soft skin. I can feel his heart beating rapidly. I'm so nervous, Gale lifts up my chin.

"Ready?" I just nod, I lay myself down and he kneels above, he's trying to enter slowly so I don't feel any pain. Nice try. I'm over whelmed with pain and I can feel the tears starting to come. "Are you ok?" he asks worried. I give him a smile and wrap my legs around him and push him farther in. Ouch. Gale shushes me soothingly, kisses my face and wipes my tears. I give him a nod to let him know the pain is easing up. He starts to move faster, oh God this hurts. As he moves he starts to say,

"Madge."

"Yes?" I manage to say, it ended up sounding like a painful sigh.

"There's only you." he smiles down to me kisses my forehead and continues. "Only you."

…

Gale POV

When I wake up it's almost dawn. Madge is up against me only in her underwear, I can feel every curve of her body. Hell, I've _seen_ every curve of her body. Did last night really happen? I always planned for doing… that kind of stuff when I was married, not teens in love. And I can't believe Madge actually accepted it. That was a shocker, but I'm actually ok with it, if Madge feels the same way as I do for her then everything will be fine.

But today isn't about Madge and I, it's about finding my family. I swear to God if those bastards got a hold of them, I'll never forgive myself.

When Madge wakes up breakfast is already made for her, she won't make eye contact with me. Crap, maybe I wasn't good enough last night? She is eating silently when I ask.

"Hey, are you ok?" she looks up to me with her big blue eyes, she's turning pink in the face.

"Uh, Y-Yes, I'm fine." she says in a whisper I could barely hear. I get up and sit on the log next to her.

"You sure?" I give her a smirk and scoot closer. She seems to hesitate.

Madge POV

I have NO clue what to say, we made love last night, how am I suppose to just, talk about it?

Gale scoots closer to me on the bench, then takes my face in his hands and kisses me. Maybe it won't be that hard to talk about it?

"S-sorry." I say weakly. "I just didn't know what to say."

"It's ok, I've been a little nervous to, to talk to you too." Gale scratches the back of his neck, then ruffles his hair. "Madge, I'm sorry if you felt pressured last night." he's avoiding eye contact with me now but I'm so shocked! Why would he ever think that?

"Gale no! Of course not!" I'm holding his hand now. "I wanted it Gale, I wanted it to be just me and you, and that's what we got right?" Phew. I'm glad that's out of my system. He gives me a smile and kisses my cheek and says.

"Well, you kind of took the words out of my mouth. But we should probably start looking for everyone."

"Agreed." and with that, we're wandering the woods hand in hand.

…..

It's been three hours, no sign of anyone. I'm really starting to worry now, what if we never find them, what if those monsters really did get a hold of them. Gale is tense too, I know how much he loves his family, this might just break him.

Gale decides to stop and take a break, he sits on the ground head in his hands. Poor guy, I walk over to him and wrap my arms around him. It's like I'm taking care of a child, or more like soothing a child. We're quiet for a long time, Gale finally pulls himself together.

"Sorry." he tells me quietly.

"It's ok. I understand." we stay in our cradle position until we hear a whinny voice.

"MOOOOMMM! Vick is decorating me with flowers again!" then we hear a little girls laugh.

"Rory don't be a baby." I recognize those voices! Gale and I bolt straight up and run in the direction we heard the voices. We start calling out everyone's names. They respond! Were running, running, BAM! We all fall over, including Bristel, Rory and Vick! Gale's brothers tackle him down and give him the biggest hug. Bristel and I hug, and they lead us to where they set up camp.

There's a fire going and two tents set up, Prim, Mrs. E, and Hazel are making dinner. While Posy lies in a pile of flowers. The girls look up and instantly their faces lift, except Mrs. E. She's probably ashamed, or still mad. Maybe both.

"Oh thank the lord. I'm so glad you two are ok." Hazel says hugging me. Gale and her stare at each other for a second. He's the first one to hug her. She starts mumbling something sweet into his ear. I wish I was this close to my mother, when she was alive.

Gale and I sit down with Bristel and Rory and we ask them what happened.

"Well, after Gale sent us off we just decided to go as far as we could, we didn't want them to find us. We also tried to stay close to the river. What about you guys? What happened to you." Gale and I look at each other and the boys can tell that it wasn't pleasant. I decide to speak for Gale.

" After Gale sent me off, I hid the bag, and waited." I clear my throat before I continue. "A man came out of the bushes and, and attacked me. He was choking me and asking me where I put the stuff. Gale came just in time." I look at Gale and he grabs my hand and squeezes it. "Then the man and his friends attacked us, I thought we were as good as dead. When I woke up the next morning all of our stuff was gone including our clothes. We only had the bag Gale had me hide." Rory's eyes got big when I said our missing clothes.

"They took your clothes! You were naked?" Rory shouts way too loud and the whole camp looks at us. Hazel eyebrows raise all the way to her forehead. Mrs. E looks at us with disgust.

"Rory!" Gale and I say at the same time. Hazel starts walking over, eyebrows still raised. Oh great.

"Gale…." she says in a stern voice.

"Ma, it's not what you think."

"Talk, now." and they both walk away. I'm pink in the face, Rory is as white as a ghost, and Bristel is on the verge of peeing his pants from laughing. All I can here from Gale and Hazels talk is stuff like..

"No, Ma, I , Hells teeth!" or "Don't use that tone with me young man, mhm sure, watch your mouth."

Thanks Rory.

Gale comes back and sits with us, grouchy. Bristel smirks at him, Gale gives him the finger. Brotherly love. After were done eating, Gale and I volunteer not to have any of the blankets. We will go back for our stuff tomorrow.

Mrs. E and Prim are in one tent Bristel and the boys sleep by the fire with two other blankets, Hazel and Posy in the other tent, and me and Gale. Snuggled up to each other. This is probably my favorite time of day, nighttime. When I'm next to Gale like this, it's like nothing can harm us, I truly am in love with Gale Hawthorne, and I'm pretty sure he feels the same way, if there is no District 13 I think I could be ok with that. Just me and Gale, in the woods, together, forever.

…..

Gale POV

The next morning is just like any other morning, Bristel and I hunt for breakfast while everyone else is asleep. Bristel and I take a break to drink some water when Bristel asks me,

"So, you and Madge were alone for awhile huh?" c'mon Bristel really? I just shrug my shoulders.

"Yea, why?" keep it cool Gale, keep it cool.

"You two didn't get…. intimate?" I start choking on my water.

"Hells Teeth Bristel!" he starts laughing,

"Wow, I wonder what your mother would say to this."

"She's not _ever _going to know, got it?" he laughs again.

"Fine, I'll keep my mouth shut. But tell me, was she any good?"

"Gah Bristel! I'm not going to share anything with you."

"Ah c'mon Gale! Did you make her cry your name? " he keeps rambling on with annoying sickening questions.

"Shut up Bristel." and with that we wander back onto the campsite. Everyone is now awake, ready to eat, I start to make up the fire when I notice Bristel is not with me. I turn and see him walking up to Madge, shit!

Madge POV

Gale and Bristel come back from hunting, Gale looks like he's seen a ghost, and Bristel has a very smug look on his face. While Gale starts the fire Bristel walks up to me.

"So Madge, had a fun time with Gale?" what is he talking about?

"Bristel…." I hear Gale's threatening tone. Did he tell Bristel what happened! I can already feel the pink creeping up my back.

"C'mon Gale, since you didn't give me details I bet your woman will." Oh, my, gosh.

"Bristel you're disgusting." I walk over to Gale and help him start the fire. "What the hell? Why did you tell Bristel what happened?" I'm on the verge of slapping Gale in the face.

"I didn't he, he figured it out!" we're whispering now, don't want Hazel to hear.

"Gale, he's going to tell your mom, your going to be killed!"

"Why would Gale be killed?" we look up and see Hazel holding a bunch of plates to eat on.

"Uh, no reason." I stammer. That was a close one. I look over and see Bristel smirking more than ever. I roll my eyes at him.

Once everyone was done eating Gale and I decide to go back to our old campsite to get extra stuff. It takes us most of the day to get there, pack up, and get back to the family.

"Madge." Gale says out of breath.

"Yea?" I'm out of breath too, and all sweaty.

"Can we take a break?" I nod and we walk to a clearing and rest, not too far from the river. I immediately lay down on a patch of grass while Gale gets the water bottles out for us to drink. He sits next to me and wraps me into his arms.

"Gale?" I have had this question buried deep inside me, I just need to know the truth.

"Hm?" I take a deep breath.

"Why didn't you save them?" Crap that came out wrong.

"What do you mean Madge?" I think I hurt his feelings.

"Why couldn't you save my parents too?" I'm whispering now.

"Madge, I'm sorry I couldn't save your parents, I had a family to save too. And your dad already knew what was going to happen."

"He knew District 12 was going to be bombed?" he shakes his head.

"No, he overheard Thread saying something about the Mayor being a rebel, he knew he would kill you too. That's why he had me take you." tears are already streaming out of my eyes. Gale kisses my face and says, "I'm sorry, but its what your father wanted."

"Gale?" I ask in a teary voice, "What was it like when your dad died?" he's quiet for a moment before he answers.

"It was bad." I kiss him and say.

"How did you cope? I feel like I'm falling apart these days, I don't know what to do with myself. I don't know who I am anymore."

"I didn't cope, I still mourn over him everyday. I just had to grow up over night and fend for my family, that usually kept my mind off things." and that ends our conversation. We're both worn out and start to drift off into a nap.

When I wake up Gale still has his arms wrapped around me, snoring loudly. His snoring is so cute! I'm dieing of thirst so I take both mine and Gale's water bottles to fill them up and purify them.

I walk about a quarter of a mile to the river. The cold water feels so nice on my toes, it's a really hot day today. As I bend over to fill the water bottles I hear the most familiar voice.

"Well, what do you know, hello princess." I turn around and what stands before me is a Peacekeeper. Not just an ordinary Peacekeeper, but one of the Peacekeepers that tried to rape me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Dear Readers. I am truly sorry for making you wait so long! Christmas was just too hecktic to do anythang... and... my birthday is coming up so i've been busy with that. Yes i changed my Username xD i use it for everything... Anyways.. Thanks to Blaire aka integrity21 she has helped me so much and has reviewed so much! You rock girl! This chapter has MAJOR sexual violence ye be warned... Enjoy! (: -Hannah**

* * *

_"Madge!" my mothers strong voice calls from upstairs, she's in a better mood, no morphling today._

_"Yes mother?" I call back to her, she's been making me do errands all day. It's the Harvest Festival, since Katniss and Peeta have come home from the Hunger Games. We always hold the party at our house._

_"I need you to run down to town with another shopping list." Grr.. I just got back from her forgetful shopping lists thirty minutes ago! It's getting late too, I don't like to be out and about with a bunch of drunks in the Seam._

_"Mother…" I whine,_

_"Oh quit your whining this is the last trip I promise." I roll my eyes and grab the shopping list from her, _

_Cheesy Buns_

_Chocolate Delicates_

_Milk_

_Corn Bread_

_Is what the list says. Usually Susan, our maid, would cook this for us. But she has the day off, since it's a celebration of course. At least most of the items are found at the Mellark's Bakery._

_"I'll be back soon!" I call out while grabbing my jacket and heading outside. The weather has been getting colder lately, but no snow has fallen yet. _

_I'm almost to the Seam, there is a short cut to get to the Bakery, I always take it. I cut around the corner and see Gale slumped over on a wall, poor guy, the Harvest Festival isn't just congratulating Katniss and Peeta for winning, but for also their engagement. Maybe I should say something to him, I clear my throat._

_"So are you excited for Festival today?" Gale looks up at me, his sad gray eyes boring into mine._

_"Do you really think I'm going to go." Good one Madge, you've gotten the man of your dreams to hate you even more…_

_"Uhh, well, you were invited. All of Katniss's cousins were-"_

_"We're not cousins!" he shouts, it startles me a little bit so I back away. "Sorry. Can you just leave me alone?" _

_Great._

_I nod and follow the ally down to the Bakery. When I get inside the door I can start feeling the blood rush back through my body. I forgot my mittens and my fingers are numb._

_"Oh hello Madge." the cheery father of Peeta, Max, calls out._

_"Hey Max, my mother has a list for you." I hand him the piece of paper that was crumpled up in my pocket to him. He mumbles while he reads down the list._

_"Alright, I have most of them in the oven already, do you mind if you have to wait for awhile?"_

_"No. Not at all." he gestures me to a seat near the window._

_"Ricky! Get the cheesy buns out of the oven will ya?" and with that he's into the kitchen, I only wait for about fifteen minutes until Ricky comes out with a bag full of delicious treats. Peeta's older brother._

_"Thanks Rick." I smile to him._

_"No problem." he gives me a wink and I instantly blush, I've known the Mellark family for quite awhile. Both being Merchants and all. I used to play with Peeta when we were younger and always had a slight crush on his older brother. Of course Peeta couldn't keep his mouth shut and told Ricky, and now he will never let it go! I just roll my eyes and walk out the door._

_The sun has began to set and I try to hurry home, scurrying up the same ally I find there three drunken Peacekeepers sprawled up against the wall and floor. Laughing at each others jokes. Just ignore them Madge._

_A tough looking one, that looks the least drunk stares me down. _

_"Well, look what we have here. " he says with a creepy smile. "Take a look boys, look what the wind blew in." they all start laughing hysterically at his not so funny joke. I'm not even sure it was meant to be a joke._

_"Hello Princess." a chubbier looking man says, "Wanna have some fun?" the piggy asks wiggling his eyebrows._

_"I actually need to get home." I say picking up my pace._

_"Where do you think your going." the stronger one says while grabbing my arm and yanking me back. I drop my bags, he pulls me into him with his strong arms._

_"Please let me… go.." I'm struggling to get free from his tight grasps. He just chuckles,_

_"Looks like we'll be havin' some fun tonight." he growls into my ear._

_"I said let go!" my fist goes up to his nose, he lets out a cry and I run._

_"Nice try." The one sprawled onto the floor grabs my ankle and pulls me to the ground. "You better apologize to my friend Princess, or he wont go easy on you." he snorts, I'm on my back and he is on all fours, trapping me with his hands and legs. I can smell the nasty white liquor on his breath._

_"Please." I say in a teary whisper, this can't be happening, not here, not now. The man just smiles and starts biting on my neck. I cry out, trying to yell help._

_"C'mon man shut her up!" the Peacekeeper that I gave a bloody nose to says. The sickening man puts his crusty lips over mine and bits my lips. I'm screaming now at the top of my lungs hoping someone will hear me._

_"My turn." the bloody nosed man says. The man crawls off of me and I start to get up. The bloody nosed man grabs my hair and pushes me back to the ground. He's on top of me now, I can barely breath, still having a hold on my hair he says. "Listen here Princess, you're going to shut your mouth and do what we say got it?" he slaps me hard across the face. I can't help it the tears are pouring out onto my face. My skirt doesn't help this situation either. It's rather short, but I didn't know I would be running all around town and be in this situation. _

_The mans greedy hands start hiking up my skirt, "Ooo, lacey." he comments on my under wear. This is it, he's going to take my virtue right here, in an ally._

_"Oh you are so done." I hear the familiar voice. Gale? I lift my head up from the ground and see Gale standing there, fists clenched and jaw tight. "Get off of her. Now!"_

_"Aw c'mon (burp) man. Shwe juss wanna haf some funs." he slurs, I can't even understand what he's saying._

_"Alright then." What! He's going to leave me here to die! "But you have to go through me first." and with that Gale charges at the man on top of me and kicks him in the face. The pig grabs his face in his hands whining like a baby._

_"Not so fast bucko!" the chubby one calls. With a swish of his arm the fat one gets socked in the face, he hits hard onto the wall and falls to his knees._

_"You wanna meet their fate?" Gale says with a smirk at the last one. The Peacekeeper stares wide eyed, hesitates, and books it the other way, away from us. Gale turns to me, I'm still on the ground, tears spilling out, I'm so embarrassed. My skirt is still hiked up, I don't want Gale seeing my legs! Or just plain seeing me like this. Weak, not like Katniss, Katniss could've beaten them to a pulp, he's probably disgusted with me. I turn away from him, and can't look at him._

_Next thing I know Gale's arms are around me,_

_"You ok?" he whispers to me._

_"Yes, thank you, thank you." I say with a sniff. We stay in that position until I stop crying, he picks up my bags, and walks me home._

I think of that memory as I see the same face that almost _scratch that _that did torture me. All I'm thinking right now is, _Oh no, no, no, no! How the heck, why is he, aah!_ The nasty Peacekeeper keeps walking towards me slowly. Why does this always happen to me! I've already been in this situation before, I don't want it to happen again. Of course Gale isn't here either.

"Why are you in the woods? Didn't you get a ride with the rest of your friends to the Capitol?" maybe if I stall him Gale will wake up, and realize I'm gone and get me out of this predicament!

"They're dead, and I missed the train because of you." what? How could he miss a train because of me…

"I don't understand what your saying." Gale c'mon hurry up!

"Well, the day of the bombing I was assigned to kill your parents." my heart stops, "So I didn't get out in time, thanks a lot."

"You…. You killed my parents?" I'm starting to shout now. "You monster!"

"Calm down little girl, because of _you_ I'm stuck here by myself starving." my blood is starting to boil.

"Because of _you _my parents are dead! Because of you I don't-." I start stepping up to him ranting. I can't help it, this is all his fault! "Because of yo-" The jerk grabs my arms, I can't fight back he's too strong. "Let go of me, you make me sick."

"Well… I would but, I didn't get have any fun with you the last time, we were interrupted by your boyfriend."

Oh crap.

"I said let go!" I manage to smack my fists up to his face and start booking it back to Gale. Wow, can you say Déjà vu ? I don't make it very far, the pig grabs my shirt and yanks me back, I cry out a yell for help and get smacked in the face. He pushes me back and I land on all fours in the river. "Please you don't want to do this." I beg,

"Actually, I think I do. It's probably one of the last days of my life and I want to have some fun." he says with a sickening smirk. Oh no, I can't swim and he's got me cornered I am so screwed.

"Gale!" I scream at the top of my lungs, the Peacekeeper launches at me and holds me under the water. I'm screaming as much as I can but, only rapid amounts of bubbles are heard. Water is filling my nose and mouth and I'm panicking. The bastard pulls me up.

"Alright Princess, are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way." I elbow him in the stomach, I hate the name Princess! I try to run but he easily yanks back my hair. Hard. I cry out in pain, he has me in one of his strong arms. Even though he's about starved to death he over rules me. He takes my face and plants a nasty smelly kiss on me. Ew! I bite his lip to make him stop, he only does the same. I'm struggling trying to get out of his grasps but that only seems to arouse him more. He plunges me back into the water, ripping off my shirt. I manage to kick him in the face, stand up to catch my breath, and pull my ripped shirt up.

"I guess you do want it the hard way." Oh man, he's going to do it, right here. Right now.

Gale. Is all I can think of, Gale.

"Hey!" I hear the familiar voice. "Your done." I can see the Peacekeepers eyes widen, probably in remembrance from our last encounter. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Gale with his bow and arrow ready to strike this nasty pervert.

"You again? Wow what is this a family reunion?" he gives out a hefty chuckle.

"Just let her go, and we'll leave you alone." Gale says still holding up his arrow.

"Damn, can't I ever have any fun? You can join me if you like?" Gale narrows his eyes,

"I don't think so, just let her go."

"Little boy you can't tell me what to do." he just crossed the line, no one calls Gale "little boy"

"Madge." I look Gale in the eyes, he's wording something to me, I can't tell what it is. Caa-to? Cato… Cato! That's it! I give Gale a wink.

"I'll do whatever you say." I tell the him,

"That's a good girl." I take the Peacekeepers hand and place it over my breast. "You like it don't you- ah!" Gale arrows sinks into the mans hand and I run towards Gale.

"Agh! You bastard!" shouts the Peacekeeper, he rips the arrow from his hand, "Your going to pay for that one." the man pulls out a gun.

"Shit." Gale says under his breath. "Put the gun down, you don't want to do this." ok. Now I'm scared. The man gives Gale a smile.

"Goodbye." No, no, no! he slowly pulls down the trigger and… nothing, nothing happens. "What the hell?" the Peacekeeper takes his gun and points it at him, trying to examine him. "Why isn't it work-" bam! The gun goes off in his face. The sound makes both me and Gale jump. He just killed himself. A bullet straight in the head. I hide my face into my hands, I can't watch, Gale cradles me in his arms.

"You ok?"

"Yea." I say weakly.

"Did he, touch you?" he could barely say the last part.

"No thankfully." I say in a teary whisper, why do Gale and I always have to go through trouble. It's not fair, we haven't done anything wrong in our lives. The three Peacekeepers, the bombing of District 12, the raid, losing Katniss, and now this. I can't take it anymore. Maybe living in the woods was a bad idea.

"Let's get back to the others." I nod and we walk hand in hand away from the dead Peacekeeper, towards our family_._


	8. Chapter 8

**Dear readers, thank you so much for reviewing the story, they really make my day. The next chapter might not be up for awhile... i have no clue what should happen next. Any ideas? P.m Me about it! Plz enjoy chapter 8! (:**

* * *

Gale POV

Madge and I walk hand in hand towards the camp, why can't life just be easy for us two. I'm sick of all this… what do girls call it… "drama."

We reach everybody and my little sister is the first to speak.

"Madge! What happened to you!" she's probably terrified of Madge's ripped shirt, and her lips and arms are bruised.

"My god! Gale what did you do?" my mother asks, the hell? Why am I her first subject.

"A Peacekeeper, he… he.." Madge is stuttering and shaking, still traumatized of what just happened to her.

"Madge let Mrs. Everdeen check you up, Gale tell me what happened." Madge's breath quickens and she keeps a hold of my shirt, not wanting to let go. Tears start streaming down her eyes.

"It's ok, I'll be right back." I try to soothe her, she shakes her head no, I sigh.

"Ma, can we all just talk together?" I can tell in her eyes she understands, Madge isn't very stable right now. Mrs. E leads us to a tent, Madge sits on the table still holding my hand while Mrs. E examines her and I talk to my mom.

"I don't exactly know what happened at first. We fell asleep, and when I woke up she was gone." I clear my throat before I go on. "I went looking for her, assuming she was by the river, since our water bottles were gone. When I got to her, the pervert had her, ch- choking her. Her shirt was ripped I… I.." My mom pats my back.

"It's ok Gale, take your time." I don't want to go into details,

"He, he eventually killed himself." Both my mom and Mrs. E gasp.

"He what?"

"The bastard had a gun, pointed it at us, but it didn't go off, he checked it, and.. It blew off in his face." the image will always scar me, the blood splattered after the shot, his eyes still wide opened, I can't get it out of my mind. To change the subject Mrs. E speaks up.

"Everything seems to be fine, you have a couple of bruises and a swollen lip, you'll need to put some ice on it. But everything seems to be alright." she tries to smile, but I'm in no mood to see her smiling. Madge just nods and gets off the table.

"C'mon Madge." I hold out my hand for her, with one step she grabs her stomach in pain, and lets out a moan. "Madge?" I asked worried, with a sigh she falls into my arms unconscious. "Madge!"

"Here put her on the table." Mrs. E says worried. I pick her up in my arms, cradling her, she doesn't weigh much so it's easy. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave Gale, I need to remove her clothing." I don't want to leave her alone, but I do as I'm told, I leave the tent with my mother, praying that Madge is alright.

...

Madge POV

When I wake up, everything is blurry, my head is pounding and I feel like vomiting. I'm only in my under wear and Gale is gone, along with Hazel.

"What happened." I ask groggily.

"You fainted, I guess I should've looked more closely, but I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable in front of Gale." Pssh, Gale has seen every inch of my body, but of course she doesn't know that, so I will play the innocent act for awhile.

"Did you find anything?"

"Well, your abdominal area is swollen, are you sure that Peacekeeper didn't do anything.. To far?"

"No! Gale got to me just in time though." Mrs. E just nods her head.

"You only see swelling like this in pregnant women. You might of eaten something, or slept on your stomach wrong. You'll just need some rest, make sure you lay on your back ok?" she says with a smile.

Oh crap, did she say pregnant? My heart starts pounding rapidly, I can't be pregnant, Gale would freak, I'm not ready to be a mother! Mrs. E helps me off the table and walks me outside. It's a little awkward, being this close to her, from our latest encounters…

"Madge!" Gale calls out, standing up quickly to get to me. He wraps me in his arms tightly. "I'm so glad you're ok. You scared me there." I just smile at him,

"I'm fine, Mrs. E just says I need to rest a bit."

"First you need something to eat, you never had lunch and you must be starving." Gale says leading me towards the fire pit. But to tell you the truth, I'm not hungry at all. I'm feeling nasty, eating will just make it worst.

"I'm not hungry." I tell Gale quietly.

"You sure?" I nod, "Well, ok then, lemme' set up a bed for you." about five minutes have past when Gale calls me over.

"Thanks babe."

"No problem, now rest." he kisses me on the cheek, tucks me in like a baby. It makes me blush, but I enjoy it as well. And in less then a minute I'm fast asleep.

* * *

"_Mommy?" I ask my mother in the kitchen, while she's sipping tea._

"_Yes Madgie Padgie?"_

"_Where do babies come from?" her eyes pop out a little bit. She clears her throat._

"_Now honey, why do you want to know about this? Your only 10!"_

"_Well, next year I'm going to be in Health class, but everyone else knows about babies but me!" she sighs._

"_Can't you wait til next year?" I shake my head no._

"_No I wanna be like everyone else."_

"_Hmm, ok?" My mother begins to tell me about meeting your special someone. She calls it 'making love?' she says I will learn more about that in Health class. But making love, makes babies! You have to be careful though, only make love when your married. I gave her a pinky promise to that._

"_Well, what happens when the babies inside you?" she groans._

"_Painful." she states._

"_What? Doesn't it give you a happy feeling? "_

"_Well, sure you're excited at first, but you get really sick, mostly in the morning. Having the baby is probably the most painful part, but you will learn that in school too." I just nod and smile. _

…_._

_Next year, I learn everything, being eleven I now had Health class with Katniss, one of the most awkward classes. Ever. But we did all the activities together._

"_Hey Katniss?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Do you ever want to have children?" she shakes her head no. "But why? Don't you think it will be exciting?"_

"_Not really, putting kids into this world. Into the Hunger Games? Next year that could be me and you, Gale already has to go to the reapings. There's no way I want my children to go into this kind of living." I feel a little ashamed now, I never thought about that. Maybe she's right, of course she's right, she's Katniss._

* * *

I wake up from my dream, my memories with my mom and our 'talk' my memories with Katniss. Even being eleven years old, Katniss was wise with her words. I miss them both dearly.

Ugh, I'm feeling worse than yesterday, just moving makes my head pound. Maybe I can eat something today. When I eventually get up everyone is already around the fire pit.

"Hey!" Gale calls with a smile, I really love his smile. "Eggs and possum for breakfast."

"Oh I'm not hungry." just smelling the food makes me sicker.

"Madge honey, you haven't eaten anything since yesterday." Hazel tells me worryingly.

"You need to eat something, it might make you feel better." Mrs. E states.

"Just one bite." I tell them, but I'm afraid that I might vomit on all them! I sit down next to Gale and he hands me a plate. It looks delicious, but I can't eat it, I take a bite, manage to swallow it down. Oh, that did it, I stand up, fast, and book it away from everyone.

"Madge!" Gale calls after me, I'm not looking back I'm gonna…. I'm gonna… Ew…. I'm on all fours barfing up anything that I've eaten in the last few days. "Madge! Are you alrigh- ew…" how embarrassing, I ran away so no one had to watch! Gale puts his arms around my shoulder and massages while I am finishing. "You ok?" Gale… what does it look like to you.

"Yea, but I need to talk you about something." He helps me up and we move away from the puke.

"What's up?" I take a deep breath, this could be really shocking news to him, he might just even break up with me because of this.

"Gale," I say in a whisper. "I think I'm pregnant." his eyes go wide,

"Uh, I think I need to sit down." he plops himself on the ground, and I kneel beside him.

"I'm sorry." I can already feel the tears bursting out.

"Hey, don't cry, it's ok." I'm surprised, I thought he would've flipped.

"So your not going to break up with me?"

"What! Of course not! I'm going to be with you every step of the way. But maybe not for long."

"What do you mean?" he sighs before he speaks.

"I told my mom nothing happened between us, I lied to her face, and now since we have proof, she's going to kill me." I forgot about that, his mom is going to think so badly of us, especially Mrs. E. I'm so ashamed, I pinky promised my mother that this would never happen, I mean, I know it was when I was young. But Madge Undersee always keeps her promises.

Gale walks me back to our campsite,

"Madge honey are you ok?" asks Hazel sweetly,

"Yea, I'm fine, just had a lil' tummy ache."

"Madge? May I speak with you and Gale?" Mrs. E asks, crap, she knows. I look at Gale, his face is as white as a ghost. We follow Mrs. E to the medical tent. "I would like to apologize to you two." she's looking down at her feet. But it really caught us off guard.

"I'm sorry too." Gale says sincerely,

"Same." Gale starts walking out of the tent.

"Not so fast bucko…" Mrs. E warns, "Madge, are you pregnant?" I can feel Gale stiffen.

"I, uh… I…" I stammer.

"It's ok, I won't tell, I just need to know how long you have been." Gale relaxes,

"Yes, I think I am." Mrs. E sighs.

"When did you…" she coughs, "What do the young people call it? 'Get down and dirty?"

"Oh lord…." Gale says in his hands, he's as red as a tomato.

"It was the night of the raid."

"So just a couple of days. Madge your going to need to take it easy, I'll check up on you once a month, and Gale, I'm not the one who is going to tell your mother. When you feel it's the right time, you'll tell her alright?" he nods, I know he's dreading the day, his mother trusts him with her life, how will she ever get over a big secret like this? "You will probably be the sickest in the mornings, but you'll need to eat something later for sure, and drink lots of water."

"Thanks, Mrs. Everdeen."

"No problem." she says with a smile. I've never seen her so happy, she's been in this depress state for awhile now. "I will talk to you guys later." and with that she's out of the tent.

"How did she figure it out?" Gale asks me,

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea." Gale sighs.

"Do you think I should tell ma?" I nod, "Can you be there with me? She'll keep the yelling to a minimum." I giggle and walk out of the tent with Gale, to tell Hazel the horrible truth.

"Hey ma! We need to talk to yo-" the birds have stopped singing, it's quiet, everyone shuts up immediately. And then we hear it, the drone of a plane, it flies over us. There is a clearing just a couple a feet away from our camp, and I think that's where it's going to land. I don't know what has come over me, but I run towards the bushes, trying to find the plane. I have a feeling that it could help us.

"Madge!" everyone yells for me but I don't listen.

"Madge! Come back!" Gale is chasing after me, "Do you want to get us killed?" I stop,

"Gale! I think it's for the rebels! It's District 13!" Gale's family and Bristel show up,

"Madge we can't be sure."

"No I saw a symbol. Trust me."

"You guys stay here, we'll go check it out." Gale says to his family. I lead the way, through the bushes, we start to tip toe when we're getting to the clearing. I gasp.

"Gale look!" on the stomach of the air craft is the Mocking Jay symbol. "We have to see if they can help us!"

"I guess we'll find out soon enough." he grabs my hand and we walk into the clearing.

**Review? C'mon you know you want to... it will only take 3 seconds! (:**


	9. Chapter 9

Madge POV

I can feel Gale tense as we spot two men in suits holding guns, scanning the area.

"Madge maybe this wasn't a good idea-" Gale starts, I interrupt him

"Hey!" I call out to the men, Gale makes a sharp inhale, he quickly covers my mouth,

"Shh!" he spits in my ear, it's now or never! Gale starts dragging me back into the bushes, I fight back, what if they leave? We'll never make it out. I dig my feet into the soft moist ground to slow Gale down. He whips me around.

"Gale stop!" his grasps tightens,

"No, what if it's the Capitol! Ack, hold still!" he looks me straight in the eyes, his face looking angry and frightened.

"It can't be, just trust me." it's hard for me to speak since Gale's holding on to me so tightly, we're nearly nose to nose.

"I can't take the chances- oooh. . ." Gale winces as I elbow him hard into the stomach. He doesn't suffer long since he's already catching up.

"Hey!" I call again and this time they hear me. Gale grabs me again, I can feel him shake with fear. Both men's heads whip around, and a friendly smile is greeted our way. I can feel Gale sigh in relief, he finally releases me.

"Survivors! Thank god!" one of the men say,

"Ma! Bristel! You guys can come out now!" Gale cups his mouth and yells to the bushes, the two strangers start walking up to us. Both of them shake each of our hands.

"West! Start the jet!" the man with the name tag Jon yells to the plane. We hear a rustle from the bushes, as Hazelle, Bristel and the kids slowly walk out. Gale gives them a reassuring nod saying, if I can trust them so can you.

The plane makes a hissing sound and the door lowers towards us.

"All aboard." The other man with the name tag Derek says to us. At first the plane looks small, but once I stepped into it, I knew I was wrong. There's so many lights flashing different colors, hallways that look like they stretch on forever. I'm overwhelmed by the different sights and smells, once the hovercraft door closes the fresh air is gone. There's not a musty smell, but it smells more of rubber, and the fluorescent lights hurt my eyes.

I wonder how many survivors can fit on this, how many have they found?

Derek and Jon start leading us down the hallway,

"I'm Captain Derek Morgan, and this is my lieutenant, Jon Hardling." Derek says,

"It's very nice to meet you both, thank you for finding us." Hazelle says kindly to them, they just nod in reply. We stop at a room with a desk in it, a short woman is stacking papers when she see's everyone. She immediately sits up straight and brings her hand to her head, saluting the Captain. She's rather short for how old she really looks.

"At ease, we've found survivors. We need to get their information and send it to the main ship." she nods,

"Yes sir." Derek turns to us,

"We'll be right back, Kasey will take care of you." Derek and Jon leave.

After the awkward silence, Kasey finally gets her stack of papers sorted and sits down at her computer desk.

"I'm going to need everyone's names, and other information. So I can fax it." she smiles. Gale steps up.

"Hawthorne, Gale. From District twelve." he nods his head towards Hazelle. "Hawthorne, Hazelle, yes, with two L's. Rory, Vick and Posy. P-O-S-Y. Also from District twelve." Hazelle then steps up to fill out papers. Kasey looks up at me and smiles.

"Undersee, Margaret, of District twelve." she hands me a paper to fill out.

"I love the name Margaret." Gale moans seductively in my ear so no one can hear.

"Cut it out!" I whisper back to him, pushing him away slightly, he winks in return. I smile and look down at the paper Kasey handed me.

_How many people in the family-_

_District-_

_Age-_

Is what the paper say, 1, 12, 17. I answer. Derek and Jon come back.

"Now would you please follow me." Derek asks politely. We all follow when I notice Gale is slowing down, and is holding his stomach, did I hit him that hard? I hurry to his side.

"You ok?" I ask with real concern,

"Yeah, I've just, never flown before." his face is starting to look pale. Gale Hawthorne? Afraid of flying? Interesting. . .

I hook my arm between his and lead him down the hallway towards the others. The hallway has windows lined all the way down as far as I can see, Posy and Vick occasionally stop and press their faces to the window.

"We're going so fast mom!" Posy squeals with excitement,

"C'mon Posy." Rory offers his little sister his hand, while the other one is occupied by. . . Prim? When did that happen. I can tell Gale just noticed as well, we both give each other a look.

"Ladies man. . ." Gale says with a smile. Gale and I catch up with the group, everyone is standing in front of a door.

"It was very nice meeting all of you, but we are going to send you to our main ship, the Crow-87. You may find other survivors, maybe friends?" Jon says.

"Our pleasure." Hazelle says with a smile. Each one of us enter the room, one at a time. I'm starting to get claustrophobic, and I can tell Gale isn't a very big fan of this room either.

"Buckle up and have a safe flight." Derek waves.

"Gale. . . You don't look so good." Rory nags, but I agree with him, he's looking a very sickening green.

"What's the matter Hawthorne? Flying gives you _butterflies_?" Bristel makes his fingers dance when he said butterflies. Not helping Bristel.

Gale POV

It feels like the world is spinning and wont stop, my visions getting blurry and I can't think straight. And with Bristel laughing at me, it is not helping whatsoever. Now he has everyone worried, and I just need some space. Which is too much to ask for anyways, since this room is only three centimeters wide and one hundred degrees. Yeah maybe I'm exaggerating, but I can feel the sweat trickle down my back. Breathing hard I give Bristel the finger. My mom gasps,

"Gale! Not in front of the kids, and Bristel, knock it off." I smirk, I love it when my mom tells him what to do. Madge intertwines our fingers together. Holding it tight, at least she understands.

"Ready to go?" a loud unfamiliar voice calls out, I didn't even notice the cock pit. I'm too distracted by the flashing annoying lights. "I'm Sparky." the man says with his thick Capitol accent. Immediately my heart drops. He turns around to us.

Earrings up each side of his ear, is that a nose ring? His black jet hair is in some weird fohawk style with purple in it! This is all Capitol, and now I'm worried.

"Woah!" Vick aws, "Your hair is awethum!" Vick always has trouble with words that have an 's' in it. "Sparky" winks at my little brother. Which makes my stomach crawl, I just want to get to the ship and never see this guys face again.

Madge POV

Sparky is his name, and one word that describes him is, GORGEOUS. Yeah sure, he might of gotten carried away with the piercing but, wow, he is handsome. Gale tenses when he speaks, his accent has The Capitol written all over it. I squeeze Gale's hand for reassurance, we'll be their soon. I can already see the Crow-87 in view, and it huge.

"Hang tight." Sparky calls to us and the plane starts to rise, with the tip of the plane rising. Gale sucks in his breath, holding it I'm sure, I don't blame him, my stomach is starting to tickle too. Our tiny plane enters the Crow-87. It's like a miniature garage. . . For planes! Light blue tiles and walls, "We're here." Sparky says, Gale jumps up with to much haste and smacks his head onto the ceiling, he curses, Hazelle smacks his arm, and Gale races down the stairs of the plane.

"Land!" He falls to all four knees, technically Gale is wrong because we still are on a plane, but you cant really feel the butterflies. His remark makes the whole family laugh, like he cares, it's just good to breathe again. I feel a tap on my shoulder.

"What's your name sweetie?" I turn, it's Sparky, I gulp,

"M-Madge." he winks at me,

"Nice to meet cha," he smiles, and looks up. I turn around to see what he's looking at, it's Gale. He's starring Sparky down, Gale grabs my hand a leads me back towards everyone. I look over my shoulder and Sparky's smirking. How embarrassing.

We follow the corridor until we meet three men in pure white suits. They told us to follow them, the men lead us to a room, darker than the others and quiet. One of the men told us just to wait here for further instructions, and asked for our papers with our information on it.

It feels like it's been at least an hour, we just sit in silence until the door opens. Haymitch.

"You." he points straight at Gale, "Come with me." he grunts, Gale looks at me, squeezes my hand and kisses my forehead before he heads out. And again, we sit in silence.

Gale POV

Haymitch, he's alive and ok, not in the Capitol hands, for surely I thought that he would be a goner, after what happened in the arena.

"She needs you, she'll be waking up soon." She? As in, Katniss? My heart starts pounding rapidly.

"K-Katniss is alive." that came out weak,

"Don't you dare cry on me boy, get in there." I _don't _cry, and I'm not a boy. . . I think as he pushes me towards a door. I'm pretty sure I'm in the hospital wing now, I wasn't paying any attention before.

Heart still pounding I open the door, I quickly look behind me and Haymitch is gone. I clear my throat.

"Catnip?"

Madge POV

One thousand five hundred fifty one, one thousand five hundred fifty two. . . I count away the seconds, not very accurately, trying to see how high I can get up to. My thoughts are interrupted when a tiny petite woman walks in, in a nurses outfit.

"I will need all of you to follow me now please. Yes?" her squeaky voice asks, more like demands. We do as we're told and follow her down the never ending hallway. She leads us to an elevator, it's very large inside. District 13 has 13 levels, all of them are labeled. She presses number 4; the hospital. "Alright will the seven of you follow the different nurses, yes?" she nods towards the also short smiling ladies.

"No! I wanna stay with mommy." Posy whines,

"Can my kids stay with me?" Hazelle asks politely. The annoying nurse nods.

"C'mon Primrose." Mrs. E holds her hand out to Prim. Prim looks up at Rory.

"Want me to come with?" He whispers sweetly she nods. "If it's ok with you." he asks Mrs. E.

"Sure." Mrs. E replies, Hazelle raises her eyebrows, I guess she didn't notice Rory's and Prim's fingers intertwined. The three of them leave with two nurses.

"C'mon kids." she shrugs her shoulders at Bristel and I, and the three of them are off too.

"Don't miss me too much chica." Bristel winks at me.

"Don't worry." I smile back and we're both led different ways. My nurses name is Emily. She asked me to call her Em. Thank god I didn't get the annoying nurse. Yes?

"If you could just sit on the table for me." she nods her head to the table with wrappings around it. It crinkles viciously when I settle myself on top of it. Em flashes a small flash light in my eyes, I wince at the sudden brightness. "Pupils look good. . ." she starts, she checks my ears next, "Ok, now say ahh."

"Ahhh." I open my mouth as wide as I can.

"Everything looks great!" she smiles. I'm guessing that's my cue to go. But I still have one more question.

"Em." I start,

"Yes?"

"Can I trust you with a secret?"

"Uh, sure." she hesitates.

"I, I think I'm pregnant." I look down at the floor, too embarrassed to look into her eyes.

"Oh!" she gasps, "How old are you." I clear my throat.

"Seventeen." I say still looking at the floor.

"Do you parents know?"

"My parents are dead." I say in a whisper.

"Well, is the father here at least? In District 13, does he know?"

"Yes, yes and yes."

"I'll have someone bring him down here." Em starts to head towards the phone.

"No, we can do that later, he's with Haymitch right now." she gasps again.

"The Mockingjay's cousin is the father?" I laugh,

"They're not cousins and-" I pause. "Katniss is alive!" Emily nods. A sudden emotion of joy overwhelms me and my eyes fill with tears.

"Oh honey don't cry, it's probably just pregnancy hormones."

"Don't worry, they're tears of joy." I say smiling to her.

"Would you like to know what your baby is?" My smile widens even more.


	10. Chapter 10

**Dear Readers. i am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sorry! Omg, it took me FOREVER to get this done i know i know. Yall probably aren''t even reading this anymore and i dont blame you! Its just School was litterally taking over my life, i had all these lame projects at the end of the school year. Then i've been on all these vacations and i have a stomach bug so i feel like dieing every day. No joke. i'm truly sorry and hope you guys still believe in me.**

**-Hannah**

* * *

**Gale POV**

**Earlier.**

"Katniss." I start.

"Don't" she pleads, but she knows I _never_, keep secrets from her.

"There is no District 12." her breath hitches.

**Later.**

I'm walking down the long confusing hallways of District 13, wanting to see Madge. Needing to see her. Where would they have taken them. To their rooms, the hospital wing? I don't even know where to start. I'm guessing I found myself in the hospital level, I wonder if my family is still here. My question is answered.

"Gale!" a little body swings herself around my leg.

"Hey Posy, where's everyone else." she points to a room behind us. I pick her up and walk into it. "Ma?"

"Posy I told you not to run off! Hello sweetheart. I was just about to come and get you." Hazelle says to me. "We need to find Madge, they're giving us the keys to our rooms now."

"I'll go find her, just meet me by the elevators." I pass many doors peeking in each and every one. I go up to the front desk. "Excuse me. Do you know where I can find Margaret Undersee?" A short and stubby lady looks through a clipboard.

"Yes, she's held in room 233B. Right this way." she leads me down the hallway to the room. Inside is Madge… getting, dressed! I turn my face until she's done. Maybe I snuck a peek.

"Gale?" she starts walking up to me.

"Uh, yeah." I stammer still a little red of seeing her bare back. All I want to do is kiss her. She throws her arms around me.

"I have a surprise for you!" her face lightens up.

"Wow, I have one for you too."

Madge POV

"You first." I say to him.

"Katniss is alive!" he glows,

"I know! The nurse told me in the other room!" he's so happy about it, I look down.

"You ok?" he takes my face in his hands and looks down concerned,

"Yeah! I'm fine, I'll have to visit her." I try to laugh it off. Why am I acting like I don't want this. She's my best friend. Gale loves me not her. The rebellion can end, what's wrong with that? Gale raises his eyebrows at me. "What? Oh right, the surprise." I take a deep breath, "Gale, were going to have a baby girl." his eyes grow wide, and… teary? "Gale?" he takes me by surprise and embraces me with his arms.

"Were going to have a baby girl." he repeats. "I'm going to be a father." he touches my stomach and rubs his hand around in circles.

"Are you, happy?" I cant read his expression, he looks up at me smiling.

"Of course I am, this is the happiest news I've heard in a long time." he kisses me sweetly. I just smile back at him. This could work, we can be a family. Here in District 13, we can finally be happy.

"When are you going to tell your mom." His face goes white.

"You know, it might just have to be a surprise." he scratches his head. I sigh,

"Gale you're going to have to tell her sometime." I nag,

"I know, I know. Maybe once everything isn't so crazy around here."

"Promise?" he sighs,

"Promise. We need to meet everyone by the elevators. " he grabs my hand and we walk along the hall.

….

"There you love birds are. We were getting worried." I laugh,

"Hey Bristel."

"Shut up Bristel." Gale says.

"Gale be nice, but he's right. What took you guys so long." Hazelle says while pushing the down button.

"Sorry Hazelle, my check up took longer than I thought, and I got lost." I say.

"And I had to talk to Katniss." everyone gasps.

"She's alive?" Mrs. E holds her chest and looks at Prim. Gale nods.

"Oh thank the lord. " Hazelle says. the elevator dings and everyone piles in. "We're all on the same floor but spread out." Hazelle starts while getting out the keys to our rooms. "Everdeens, here you go Bristel, one for our family, and one for Madge."

"Madge is staying with us." Gale says sternly,

"Sorry honey there's no room." Hazelle replies just as stern.

"Then I'm staying with her." he says folding his arms around his chest.

"And no you are not." she says putting her hands on her hips.

"Ah come on Ma." Gale starts,

"No Gale, I'm not letting you to be alone together." this conversation is getting awkward very fast.

"Yeah sorry love birds, you're gonna have to find somewhere else to bang." Bristel says. My mouth drops.

"Bristel watch your mouth!" Hazelle says deadly. He shuts up quickly.

"What does 'bang' mean." I hear Prim whisper into Rory's ear, they're still holding hands. He loosens up his collar and stumbles.

"I have, no clue." he lies. The rest of the ride down to our floor is in complete silence. Once we're there everyone steps out one by one.

"Our room is this way, come on Prim. See you at six Hazelle?" Mrs. E says, Hazelle nods.

"Goodbye Rory." Prim says quickly and sneaks in a small peck on the lips. His eyes go wide.

"Bye!" he says smiling like a goon . I smile and realize this might've been Rory's first kiss. Gale didn't notice nor did Hazelle because they're throwing knifes at each other with their eyes.

"Come on everybody follow me." Hazelle leads the way. We stop at Bristel's room first. There is already other men, with out there families. Its like a women's shelter, but for guys. Bristel sighs.

"Well see you guys, at dinner." he shuts the door. It just hit me. My room must be that way too. Gale realizes too.

"Come on Ma, you're going to let Madge be with a bunch of strangers?" Gale nags,

"Gale, I would love for Madge to stay. But we have no room." she says calmly.

"She can sleep in my bed, there problem solved." he's getting irritated by the second.

"You're sharing beds with all your brothers."

"Fine, I'll sleep on the ground."

"Gale Hawthorne, we are done with this conversation. Now here's our room." he grabs my hand and keeps walking. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm taking Madge to her room." I gulp. I've never seen them fight before, the tension in the air is so thick I can cut it!

"Gale what the hell was that about." I ask concerned,

"To tell you the truth I have no clue."

"I'll be ok by myself, I'll visit everyday."

"I know, I just don't know what her problem is."

"I do, she doesn't want to be a grandmother yet." I laugh.

"HA HA, very funny. Well she's going to have to live with it, in nine months." we walk hand in hand until we finally get to my room. I get my key out and open the door. It's empty. We walk in, on a desk there is a note.

_To: Margaret Undersee_

_The women's shelter was full, we have provided you a small room for one. Enjoy._

"Well, looks like I have a room to myself." I say to Gale, it's not fancy or anything. Defiantly not like home but it will do.

"Hmmm, so that means were alone right?" Gale whispers into my ear, it gives me the chills. He starts kissing my neck, the heat from his lips burn a trail as he goes. I wrap my arms around his neck and tangle my fingers through his hair, which needs washing. He starts walking me over to a small couch that they have given me and lays me down. He kisses my neck all the way up to my lips. All I can do is breathe heavily. His hands come to my shirt and starts lifting it up.

"No Gale." I manage to say.

"What?" he looks confused.

"I said no." I try not to be rude about it.

"Why not?" he sits up.

"I don't want to." he gasps,

"Was I not, good enough last time?" he blushes a bit. I laugh,

"No, no, no, you were fine, it's just we cant anymore." his eyes bulge.

"Madge, I don't want to sound pushy but, a guy has his needs."

"Yeah, and your needs got me pregnant."

"True.." I kiss his cheek,

"I love you but we need to watch what we're doing. That's all."

"I understand."

"And you need a shower." his eyes widen again and I burst out laughing. He lifts up his arms and takes a whiff.

"Woo, damn, you're right. Still on for dinner tonight at my place?"

"Of course." I give him one last kiss and he's out the door.


	11. Chapter 11

**A haha... Hey guys! -gets pelted with tomatoes.- GAH! Holy mother.. i am SO. SO. SOOOOOOO. sorry. I don't even expect you guys to forgive me... or even read this.. I am on my KNEES. Begging for forgiveness. Holy crap, i know... i'm a horrible person. But.. i'm back! e.e I still love you all 3 Usually I don't have "titles for this..." so i'm just gonna call this chapter... "The Homecomings" WARNING. Gets kinda... depressing.**

* * *

**A couple of weeks later..**

Madge POV.

Life in District 13 is pretty lonely. Gale and Katniss are always away on missions. All I do is sit in my room and pray that they're alright. We have televisions for our rebellious promos. We're always getting in footage of what's happening in the other districts as well. I feel uncomfortable without Gale here. Missing him holding me, kissing me, touching me. I feel, so jealous, _envious_ of Katniss, she sees him more than I do. I'm always doubting myself that Gale with crawl back to her, and leave me behind with our baby. Which I know will never happen. Well, I hope.

At least I have a job to keep me busy, I now work with Mrs. E, Hazel, and even Prim found a job in the hospital wing. I love it there, I feel like I'm needed. It keeps my mind of off things until the evening. After that my thoughts go everywhere, I usually cry myself to sleep. Since no one is there to comfort me. I've stopped going to dinner with the Hawthorne's, Everdeen's and Bristel. It's not the same when Gale's not there to hold my hand under the table.

I've made a couple of new friends, I sometimes run into Sparky on random occasions. He even took me out to dinner a couple of times. But that's not on my mind right now. Gale's coming back tonight from District 8. They made some more tv promos to broadcast. I'm so excited that I even asked to get off of work early. I'm hoping to make this night perfect, before he has to go back to meetings everyday. I make sure I shave, shampoo and condition my hair thoroughly, and lotion every inch of my body. I know it's a rule to wear the ugly tan clothing that D13 provides for us. But I'm choosing to be a rebel and wear a short summers dress and have my usual bow in my hair. My baby bump isn't that noticeable yet. But Hazel knows, I told her while Gale was away. It's not like I could hide it, I'll just have to break the news to Gale tonight. Just thinking about Gale is already making my heart pound.

I meet up with Hazel and the Everdeen's. We always walk together to the homecoming. Vic and Posy stay in the room. Rory comes with us, hand in hand with Primrose. Those to have become "official" they announced to us that they have a 'thing' now. It's cute, and both parents are fine with it.

Gale POV

"Gale? Are you alright? You look sick.. And green.." Katniss smirks at me. I don't know why people ask me this every time. The whole world knows that I can't stand flying. I try to snap a comeback at her, but I keep my mouth shut, knowing something besides words could possibly come out of my mouth.

"Yes Gale, you wouldn't want your pretty girlfriend seeing you in this shape." Annoying Sparky says trying to contain his laughter.

"Shut the f-_hiccup_.. Up." I glare at his eyes, that are surrounded by golden piercings. I still can't stand this guy, one, he looks like he came right out of the capitol. And two, he's always talking about Madge. Madge.. How long has it been since I heard her voice? How long has it been since I've been able to kiss her luscious lips. I miss her more than she could ever know. I can't wait to see her, I don't care if my ma's against it, I'm _will_ be staying with her tonight. I'll be able to kiss her, touch her, do so many things without kids popping out of nowhere. Just thinking about it makes me shift in my seat. I need her, I love her more than life itself. We're only five minutes away from landing. Five minutes away from Madge.

"Alright kids, welcome home to D13." Sparky winks at Katniss. My blood starts to boil. Can't he flirt with people his own age?"

"I wouldn't call this place home.." Katniss said ignoring his obvious gestures. I look out the window and see a crowd gathered together to welcome us home. We walk out onto the escalators one at a time. Katniss is beaming seeing her mother and sister. My eyes go straight to Madge, who looks beautiful. I start walking towards her when I hear.

"GALE HAWTHORNE!" A vicious voice calls out to me, I see my mother marching over to me. Face fuming, I can practically see the steam flaming out of her ears. I'm scared.

"Yes Ma..?-" I'm cut off with a slap in the face. "Gah, hells teeth. What was that for?" I say holding my red cheek.

"I'm so disappointed in you." I'm confused, she chokes. "You could've at least told me." her eyes start to water. I look over at Madge, she quickly looks away while holding her stomach. Shit, oh shit!

"Ma, we were going to tell you together." I grab Hazel's hand. "It's just I've been busy-" I'm interrupted again.

"Oh, busy enough to knock her up?" Madge is blushing badly. The room is already starring us down. I look at Katniss, the look in her eyes.. Hurt? I turn to look at Madge, but she's already walking out of the room.

"Ma, I'll talk to you about this later." As I run to catch up with Madge, I rustle Rory's hair. "Tell Vic and Posy I'll see them tomorrow ladies man." Rory blushes as he holds tightly to Prim's hand. At least his love life is ok. "Madge?" I look around and see her small figure walk into the elevator. "Madge wait!" I put my arm through the door before it closes. "Madge I-" she grabs me by the collar of my shirt, yanks me inside and presses her lips hard against mine. "Mmf.. Madge?" I gasp flabbergasted.

"Shh, don't talk." she moans in my ear. I don't even get a welcome back honey? Eh, who cares this is great. I back her fragile body into the railing of the elevator. Not to hard, I don't want to hurt our baby. She stops for a moment, I look at her baby blue eyes. She jumps up on the railing and wraps her legs around my waist and pulls me in closer.

"Babe take it easy." So impatient today.. She kisses my neck, leaving a burning trail with each peck. The elevator dings and I grab onto her. She wraps her arms around me and I carry her down the hallway. It's hard to focus of where I'm going since her kisses and moans are distracting me. We get to her room.

**Madge POV**

"..Key.." Gale groans in my ear as he nibbles it. I reach for my pocket and hop off of him. Fiddling frantically, shaking because I haven't felt this in so long. I kick the door open, turn around at a wide eyed Gale, and pull him in.

…

Gale lays by my side peacefully asleep. I didn't think the second time would be so painful. I thought it was suppose to feel amazing.. Is it because I'm pregnant? Can making love hurt the baby? Does making love to Gale make me a.. whore? We're not married, and I don't feel guilty about it either. But it's ok right? Because we love each other right? At least this homecoming was better than the last…

_Four weeks before.._

_Madge POV_

_It's the first time Gale had to leave for a mission. We had a fight, and I had no one to talk to. I have never had a drink in my life. I found a couple of bottles in my cupboard and it went downhill from there. He wasn't even gone that long, only three days, but three days felt like an eternity to me. If I wasn't drunk, I would be smoking cigarettes. Did I care that I had a baby suffering inside of me? No. I went crazy, and I was really quite embarrassed. All I wanted was Gale._

_Gale POV_

_My first assignment went pretty smooth. I was a little nervous, but excited that I was actually doing __**something **__to fight against the capital. I couldn't wait to get home, to see Madge. Oh right.. We had a fight before I left. She didn't even come to say goodbye._

"_Gale!" Posy comes running up to me at full speed. I smile at her and spin her around._

"_Welcome home sweet heart." Ma and the rest of the family come and join. I look around._

"_Where's Madge?" Everyone avoids eye contact. My heart starts pounding. "Where's Madge." I ask again._

"_Gale.. She hasn't come out of her room since you left. We haven't seen her at all." Prim says quietly. My heart drops and I'm already running towards the elevator. What the hell. Has no one checked up on her? I gulp. Is she.. No, she cant be. I cant breathe. I pound on her door._

"_Madge? Madge!" no answer. I kick the door open, the site I see almost makes me faint. Bottles, everywhere; Liquor, beer, wine.. Anything you can think of. Piles of cigarettes cover the floor. And Madge, laying lifelessly in a blanket with only her undies on. Her bare back facing the ceiling. "Oh my god, Madge!" I run over to her, flip her over and check her pulse. She's alive._

"_Mmm.. Gale?" she slowly opens her eyes. "Gale.. Why are you crying?" I can smell the smoke in her breath._

"_I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Madge."_

…

I remember that like it was yesterday, I vowed I would never ever hurt myself or my baby like that again. I was so ashamed, embarrassed. Gale couldn't even look at me for awhile. Hell, I couldn't even look at myself. What happened to the strawberry loving, piano playing Madge? The Mayors Daughter, the one who did everything right? Who is this person lying here, not a virgin, pregnant, alcoholic smoker? This is me now? Can I change? I have to change, for the sake of my baby. The baby, I really _don't want._

* * *

**I kind of have a habit of making my stories... dark. o_O Don't worry.. Madge will be back to normal... soon.:3 Review and tell me what you think! Again.. I apologize for being a $#$%# and not updating Muah! **


End file.
